Lotus Prince
by ZealousSiren
Summary: The lotus ninja wasn't expecting much when he was accepted in Beacon Academy. He would never believe just how his luck would go. He didn't want to be a leader or deal with being someone's crush, but that wasn't stopping faith making him. He along with his fellow students will try to help each other succeed and just maybe he can learn to accept his status. Ren X HAREM
1. The Lotus Prince

Getting accepted into beacon, dealing with an over-hyper friend, and seeing a guy puke himself almost to death? Yep… this is definitely not going to be a quiet year. That's what went through the head of one of the many new students of Beacon, Lie Ren. Though his friends just call him Ren. Well he only had one friend so…

"Where did she run off to?" He asked aloud as he looked through the giant mass of students who were walking around the school.

Ren like many of the other students were exploring the fields… well more like his friend Nora was exploring and ran off and Ren is trying to find her before she got herself lost. Think he's overreacting? If you knew her.

A heavy sigh escaped the ninja as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on Ren," He began to try and reason with himself. "She's seventeen, she's responsible… ish… and there's no way she can cause something as bad as an explosion in less than twenty minutes of being her-.

*BOOM!*

An explosion breaks him out of his thought.

"Please don't be Nora, please don't be Nora." He began to repeat to himself as he ran towards the explosion.

* * *

To his surprise when he arrived to where the explosion happened… Nora was nowhere to be found. Ren had a mind to actually dance for joy.

He actually almost did to, if he didn't see some little girl who was lying flat on the ground on her back. She had a look that just read, 'fuck my life…'.

Ren first looked around at his surroundings. No one was here. Maybe she forgot something, maybe she was bullied already? He didn't know but she was obviously upset.

He couldn't leave her like this.

She didn't notice him for the entire time that he was there, probably due to her self-pity. Her eyes widened as Ren offered a friendly hand up, as if this was the first spec of kindness someone has shown her in a while.

"I'm Ren." He introduced himself as she sat up.

She smiled and her silver eyes shined in the like. She took his hand and stood up as she introduced herself as well, "I'm Ruby." A few seconds past of awkward silence between the two until Ruby finally said something, "You like… green?"

After her… terrible attempt at a conversation the duo decided to make their way to their destination together.

"Do I like green?" Ren repeated almost teasingly with a smirk.

"H-hey!" She flailed her arms in embarrassment as her cheeks turned as red as her hood. "I-I'm just not that good at talking to people…" She turned to her side.

Ren chuckled at her embarrassment. "Sorry," He apologized, since he too had trouble when it came to that subject. "I'm not really much of a socialist either."

"I am plenty socialist…" She pouted.

"I think you meant 'I am plenty social'." Ren said with air quotes.

"Are you the grammar police now?" Ruby laughed.

"I just call them as I see them." He shrugged.

Okay… he just had to ask. This had to be discussed or else it's going to bug him for life.

"So Ruby?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face him with a smile.

"How old are you?"

She was a little taken back at first but only for a second. "I'm fifth teen." She giggled. "I supposed I obviously can't pass for seventeen right?"

"How are you here?"

"Long story." She replied. "I'll tell you later." Ren raised an eyebrow at her. "Relax, Ozpin himself gave me the chance to go her early."

"You must be very skilled." Ren smiled.

"Yeah," Ruby blushed at the complement. "Me and my baby."

Ren looked confused. "Baby?" He repeated.

Ruby laughed and tapped herself on her forehead. "Of right, I've never showed you." Before Ren could ask 'show me what?' Ruby had already taken out her special weapon Crescent Rose. Ren looked at it in amazement as she spun it around for a bit to show it off.

"Wow," Ren studied it. "It looks nice, not to mention it suits you."

"That's cause I designed her myself." She took a moment to hug her precious weapon. "With blood, sweat, and ketchup."

"You mean tears?"

"No," She shook her head. "I may have spilt ketchup on it… a lot."

Ren laughed.

"So what do you got?" She really wanted to take his attention off of… ketchup.

Ren pulled out his weapons StormFlower, a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels.

"Wow!" Her eyes shined as she looked at them. "You…. Have two!" She squealed.

"I'm… aware." He scratched the side of his head.

"Sorry, sorry," She playfully fanned herself. "I just really like weapons."

Ren chuckled at her childishness. "I think you're going to do good here." He continued their path.

"Really?" Ruby was answered with a nod. "Thanks!" She was excited to say the least. She met a great guy who helped her when she was down and even thinks she's great! Sure he didn't say those excat words but he definitely meant it like that!

Ruby paused when she looked into Ren's face. More specifically his eyes. They were just a very attracting color. Magenta maybe? Either way she couldn't look away, she had to admit that he wasn't bad looking at all.

"Ruby?" Ren's voice breaks her out of her trance.

"Huh?! Who! What! Where?!"

"Ren, you stopped moving, and beacon." He listed.

"Oh!" Her face was flushed. "Yeah… I was uh…"

"Hey where are we going?" Ren asked.

"Huh?" Now she was just getting confused. "I was following you."

Uh oh…

* * *

The little red reaper was so happy to be laying down for bed. No it wasn't an actually bed, and as Her Sister Yang said, 'A big slumber party'.

She really needed some sleep after that argument with… Weiss queen… not her real full name but Ruby didn't care. Ruby's grip on her pillow tighten but slowly began to loosen up by the second until she let out a depress sigh.

"Something wrong Rubes?" Her sister asked as she laid next to her. "You look redder than usual." She joked.

Her sister sighed back at first but said, "I'm just… thinking."

Yang stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "That's a first." She earned another from Ruby's pillow to which Yang laughed as she was attacked.

"C'mon Yang." Ruby had haft-lid eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She hugged her sister. "So I'm guessing you weren't able to find a friend?"

A big smile plastered itself on Ruby's face. "I met this awesome guy named, Ren!" She tried her best not to yell to loud so she doesn't disturb the other students.

"Oh a boy?" Her sister winked.

Ruby blushed deeply. "Y-yeah he is… but it's not like that! H-he's cool bu-but!"

 _D'awwww~!_ Yang cooed in her head. _My baby sister has a crush~! So who do I have to kill?_

"He has a nice butt?"

"Yang!"

"I can't help it!" She laughed. When she managed to calm down herself from laughing she asked, "But really, is he cute?"

"He's… why not look for yourself." Ruby pointed to where the boys were.

Yang turned her head to see who she expected to be Ren. "He sure loves his green." She joked.

"I said the same thing." Both sisters shared a laugh together.

Although their laughing ended when Yang yelled, "Hey ponytail bo-mpffh!" A pair of hands from the petite reaper blocked Yang from finishing her sentence. For extra measures she covered the both of them with their sleeping bags to hind themselves from Ren and anyone else that may turn their heads towards them.

"You're really trying sis." Ruby growled.

"I know right." She laughed.

After a while Ruby felt like they would've stopped looking by now so she released herself and Yang from their sleeping bag prison.

"Uh oh." Yang said.

Ruby eyed her questionably then turned her head to see what has her distraught. Ruby wished that she hadn't for her heart almost broke at the sight. Ren was not talking to a girl… an attractive girl! With orange hair and even had the nerve to be shorter than her! Not to mention….

Ruby touched her chest in disappointment.

With a sad face ruby turned around from the sight and laid down on her bag wanting to forget what she saw.

Yang didn't want to see her sister sad about her first crush. "C'mon Ruby, she might not even be his girlfriend." She rubbed her sisters back.

"I can't ask… he might suspect that I… uh…"

"Then I'll do it." Yang announced as she abruptly stood up and made her way to the ninja with Ruby giving her as many signals as she could to NOT do that.

Ruby watched in horror as she saw her sister get into a conversation with them. They seemed to be having fun, Yang and the orange-haired girl at least, Ren looked haft interested.

After a while Yang came back and Ruby quickly tried to play it cool as if she was not watching the entire thing.

"They aren't dating." Yang simply said with a smile as she laid down.

"Phew." Ruby's heart felt like an anvil was lifted off of it. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Nora, and they're childhood friends."

Childhood Friends… Childhood friends… childhood friends…

Those words repeated themselves in Ruby's head.

"Rubes?" Yang cocked her head. "Ruby!" Yang gasped when her little sister fainted.

* * *

So land safely in the forest, find a partner, don't die, and remind Nora that sloths don't make many sounds. That was the mental list that Ren had made after hearing just how their test is supposed to go. His mind was honestly still wondering on the words that Yang had said to him last night.

 _Take care of Ruby… but not too much care_

He looked over to try and spot Ruby, when he saw her he was… surprised. She was so cheerful yesterday but now she just seemed… a little out of it. Like she was nervous or something. She was sweating a little, taking a lot of deep breath, and was looking down at her feet.

He knew that she wasn't worried about the test because he already knew that she could take care of herself no problem.

He didn't have enough time to worry about that now since he was one of the first people to be launched.

"Remember Ren!" He heard his hyper active friend call to him right before she yelled an incomprehensible noise that he remembered from their earlier conversation.

He sighed as he face palmed. "That's not what a sloth sounds like."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ;D I hoped that you enjoyed. Whether you did or not why not leave a favorite, follow, or review to let me know what you think.**

 **So I was having this idea and I wanted some opinions. pick a team**

 **(1) Team Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Nora** **Valkyrie** **, Yang** **Xiao Long** **Team Larynxes LRNX or something lol**

 **(2) Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Nora** **Valkyrie** **, and Blake Belladonna Team Labyrinth LBRN or whatever :P**

 **(3) Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Nora** **Valkyrie** **, and Pyrrah** **Nikos** **Team... damn i actually dont have one for this xD**

 **Anyways maybe you can can help me out :D I'd appreciate it. I'd also love if you guys could give me some ideas on a semblance for Ren. I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. The Failed Knight

**What's this? A chapter early? Why's that? Is the poll over early? Why is he asking questions that I would ask him? Because I'm awesome! Hey guys, just thought you'd deserve an early access because of that earlier chapter I did on fair use. I also didn't expect as many people to fav, follow, and review so my mind was blown. So I'm proud to present! The Failed Knight!**

* * *

"Well I am going to die." The failed knight said to himself as he was flying through the air. "You think they'll give you a normal test, maybe a writing exam, maybe a fight, hell a damn game of tag would have been great instead of literally shooting us into the air!"

Despite his rants he sighed. "If there is at least one thing I'll regret," He closed his eyes as he noticed he was nearing the forest with every passing second. "is that I'll never get another look at that beautiful white hair."

Oh faint wasn't done kicking him below the belt just yet.

"Huh?" Jaune opened his eyes when he heard the surprised gasp of a female. "Weiss?" He called as he collided with poor heiress knocking her down with him on top of her. They both groaned in pain but honestly Jaune was happy that he was still alive… Weiss… not so happy that he's alive.

"So," Jaune tried to play it cool as he placed a smirk on his face and dipped his head lower towards the ice-queen. Her face was blood red and Jaune assumed that it was because she was embarrassed but it was because Weiss was wondering if she could possibly get away with murder… "I always knew you'd fall for me."

The redness from her face vanished in a instant. Because the pickup line was bad? No. Well it was… just the wrong situation. "You're supposed to say that if I fall on you… not the other way around." She growled through gritted teeth.

Jaune let out a chuckled, "Well then I guess I fell for you." He tried to play it off. "I guess this means we're partners."

Weiss cocked her head at first but her eyes quickly widened at the realization. "I know right? Speechless I bet-ow!" He cried as her foot connected to his stomach launching him off her. Now the duo were sitting across from each other. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." She repeated to herself as if it was just a bad nightmare. To further try and 'wake herself up' she placed both her hands on the side of her head to shake her head left and right.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jaune tried to calm her down by rubbing her back with his right hand. "You're with me now, snow angel." He received a hard elbow to his abdomen. Weiss really hated that nickname that he for some reason felt the need to call her.

"How can this be happening to me?" She covered her eyes with her hands as she wondered where she went wrong. She was supposed to team up with Pyrrha! Not… Sir-goof. She turned her head to see the failed knight down in the fetal position as he complained of the pain she inflicted on him. First that red hooded dolt, then that no mannered ribbon girl, the dolt's hot headed sister and now!

"Are you okay?" Jaune tapped her on her shoulder. More like poked as he was getting as much distance from her as possible. Saying she was angry… was an understatement. Not only was her face red but she was gripping her hands so tightly that they were turning paler than they already were. Not to mention that she was literally STEAMING mad out of her ears.

The heiress coughed into her fist as she stood up and said, "I do not believe that this partnership will work out. Good day." She turned to leave.

"But… But Snow-Angel." Jaune reached out to her.

Weiss walked about fifteen feet away from Jaune but stopped in her tracks when she saw… "I have the power!" She saw a orange haired girl yell as she rode the back of a Ursa who seemed to want someone to put it out of its misery. "Poor Grimm…" Never did the heiress believe she would feel bad for a Grimm.

So insane hammering over the top girl? Or Flirty lame knight? She weighed her options. She sighed as she made her decision and walked back to Jaune who was in the same spot as he was before. "You came back!" He cheered as she dragged him along with her.

* * *

The lotus ninja sighed as he made his way through Emerald forest. He knows something is stalking him and was ready to attack. The question was when? He didn't want to drag this on any longer, if it was Nora or any other student following him they would've identified themselves to him by now.

His aura usually never lets someone get the drop on him.

Then he heard something. A hissing sound, from behind him!

Quickly a giant snake Grimm called a King Taijitu slithers in front of Ren and hisses right before lunging at him for a bite. It may be able to do serious damage to me if it gets a good hit. Luckily for him though he's very agile and he dodge with a series of backflips successfully avoiding its first attack.

After a short time, he tried to anticipate its next attack by leaping into the air but it wasn't fooled and it lunged at him. He couldn't dodge it but he managed to hold up a guard and blocked the attack though he was knocked back a good distance.

The snake-like Grimm immediately coils itself around Ren, prompting the Lotus ninja to draw his StormFlower.

The King Taijitu continued to coil around him in an attempt to smother him, Ren leaps upwards and narrowly escapes the snake's attack. While in midair, he fires many rounds from his weapon, and when the Grimm retaliates, he kicks it in the face knocking it over.

As the Grimm starts to get up from the hit, Ren closes in and cuts it with one of the blades on his StormFlower. But the Grimm manages to get up anyways, and gains some distance before making a fast charge at Ren. Ren jumps over the strike, which was so fierce the ground that it struck instead created a crater. Using the momentum from his jump, Ren lands on the King Taijitu's head, impaling it with both bladed ends of StormFlower seemingly ending the beast.

It was the worst time to let his guard down however since at that moment the white end of the King Taijitu became active and attacks Ren, forcing him to gain distance. At that moment both heads of the King Taijitu became active, and moved in union to kill Ren. Ren dodged their next attack and jumped onto them using their smooth scales as a makeshift slide, Ren moves around the coiled mess, dodging any attacks they tried to get him with and getting off plenty of shot's with his pistols.

Ren couldn't dodge forever, the white head finds an opening and hits Ren out of the air also causing him to drop his pistols. Immediately following up, the black head dives at Ren with its mouth open. Ren reacted quick however and blocked the attack with his hands using his aura.

Ren grabbed the fangs in the Grimm's mouth and tears both fangs right out of their sockets. Despite its pain the black head attempts another attack at Ren, but the hunter easily dodges and stabs one of the fangs into the King Taijitu's eye. Ren then gave the Grimm a vicious palm strike charged with Aura, to the fang in the creature's eye. The force from it causes the fang to act like a bullet surging through the King Taijitu's skull utterly destroying it and effectively killing the black side. Picking up StormFlower he quickly charges towards the white end.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm with you." Weiss said aloud as the hunters-in-training made their way through Emerald forest.

"You kind of said that already."

"That's because I still can't believe it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She began to take a series of deep breaths. "Maybe this won't be so bad." She was desperately trying to convince herself. Her eyes found themselves looking at the symbol on Jaune's shield. "That's an odd symbol."

Jaune looked at his shield curiously. "Oh that, yeah I guess it is." He shrugged. "These are Crocea Mors, a hand-me-down from my great-great-grandfather, who used it in the Great War."

Weiss couldn't lie that she was actually a little interested. "I take it you don't have much respect for it." Referring him simply calling it a 'hand-me-down'.

He nodded his head. "Exactly, I wanted to create my own weapon." He stared at Weiss' rapier. "To make it cool like how yours is."

"Then why not make one?"

"I guess… It just wouldn't feel right?" He didn't even know the answer. "My family is full of great warriors and they had this weapon to. I guess I don't want to disappoint."

"Hmm…" Weiss placed a hand under her chin. If he's from a family of warriors, then maybe he won't slow her down!

Weiss pushed a tree branch out of their way but it swung back and clocked Jaune in the face knocking him on his back. _Or not…,_ Weiss thought.

"Ow…" He groaned but smiled when his Snow-Angel offered him a hand up which he accepted.

"You're bleeding." Weiss said as she noticed the cut underneath his left eye.

Jaune brought his hand to the cut to see that she was right, he was bleeding. "It's only a little bit." There was barely enough blood to even get on his fingers at all.

"Why didn't you protect yourself with your aura?" Weiss questioned.

"My what?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Aura." She repeated.

"Bless you." He misheard her.

"Jaune…" Kill her now… "Do you know what aura is?"

"Pssh," He was currently failing at convincing her… before he even tried to convince her! "Of course I know… do you?"

Weiss shook her head but decided that it would be best if she explained. "To make a long story short you dolt, aura is a manifestation of our soul. Pretty much everything with a soul can use mana, even animals."

"Monsters?"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "They don't have souls."

"Well what's mana for? I mean I obviously know what it's for but… I'd just like to see if you-"

"Do you want me to tell you or what?" Weiss barked getting annoyed.

"Yes please." He bowed his head.

"We use mana for things like defense, offense, healing, and we can even unlock the aura of others whose aura is still locked."

Suddenly he gasped. "It's like the force!" He squealed

"The what?" She cocked her head.

"Oh wait," He gave it more thought. "Never mind." He coughed in his hands. "So… why don't you try that unlocking aura thing on me? You know… for practice?"

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh my god… you don't have aura do you?"

Jaune merely again tried to play it off as if he did and if it was even possible it was even more obvious that he was lying than before. "This is my life now…" She face palmed.

She beckoned for Jaune to come closer. "You'll only be trouble if you don't have access to aura. Close your eyes and concentrate." She ordered.

Jaune happily complied and when he closed his eyes he puckered his lips and leaned towards her. Weiss blocked it with a single finger. "Not that you, dolt!" She screamed.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Weiss sighed as she made her second attempt at him. She rested her right palm on his cheek and the duo began to glow as she spoke, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Incident and distant unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

"Snow-Angel?" Jaune said in concern as Weiss grasped her knees when she finished speaking.

"Don't… call me… that.?" She said between breaths. "I just used my aura to unlock yours. Right now though, it's completely yours."

Jaune looked at his hand to see that he was now surrounded in a white light. "I… feel better. Thank you, Sn-Weiss."

"You… have a lot of it." Weiss' eyes widen as she placed a hand where his cut used to be.

Jaune smiled for it seemed like for the first time she was admitting that she as impressed by him about something. It was also pretty nice to know that he had a lot of this 'mana' or whatever it's called.

"So... can I touch your face now?"

Weiss' answer was a hard jab to his crotch… his aura was unlocked now so he'll be fine… maybe.

* * *

"Oh my god, I hit that poor bird!" Ruby panicked as she flew through the air. "How could I hit it? It was just doing its thing and flapping to his little bird house I bet. I never been good with animals besides dogs. It's like that time dad told me how my turtle ran awa-"The red reapers eyes widen. "Turtles don't run… DAD!" She screamed.

After she was done with her little rant on her father another thought crossed her mind. "First person we make eye contact with is our partner? So if I see Ren before his friend then my points will go up by thirty! Take that sis! Those dating sims do help!"

She had a plan and she's not afraid to use it! Or how to even start it now that she thinks about it. She was like one of the last people to get blasted… What if he already found someone? What if that someone's Nora or Yang?!

"Wait a minute… is that?" Ruby looked to see someone wearing green as she descended to the Emerald forest. "Ren!" She shouted.

"Huh?" The Lotus ninja said as he looked up to the sky exhausted. He had just token down that giant Grimm and if that wasn't enough, a group of Ursas had found him but he managed to take care of them. "Ruby?" He tilted his head as he saw a mess of black and red descend towards him.

"Partneeeeeeers!" She cheered with a smile on her face as she got closer. This was her perfect chance. Fall towards him, have him catch you, ask him on a da-… maybe not that last one but… who cares, damn it!

She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment as much as she could. It was like a dream come true. Not a Nora or a Yang in sight. Just a bunch of dead Grimm… still very romantic to her.

"Ruby!" This time Ren called out in concern. Ruby didn't understand at first but when she opened her eyes she soon found out what was up. She may have… she had definitely been fantasy some bits. She wasn't landing at Ren, she was landing in his general area but not to him. Instead she was landing into the tree he was resting at!

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed and a loud thud went off as her face connected to the wood. She slowly removed her face from the tree, leaving a perfectly shaped 'Ruby-face-mark'. That's when she fell straight down.

"I got you." Ren said as he caught her bridal style.

Ruby smiled. She wasn't in pain… well her pride was but you can always kill a bunch of Grimm and get that back right?

Ren chuckled at her. She reminded him of Nora with her crazy situations. "I guess this makes us partners."

YES! Is what Ruby wanted to scream. But she needed to make herself look cute. She had to make sure he doesn't see her as some 'little sister'. So she settled for giving him a big smile to show that she was happy with the match up.

Ren's eyes widened at first and he laughed soon after.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "It's nothing… nothing at all." Ren calmed himself with a series of deep breaths. "Shall I continue to carry you?"

Ruby answered with a nod and made herself comfortable in his arms by snuggling into his chest as he began to walk them in a direction.

Although Ruby wouldn't notice for a while that the reasons for Ren's laughter was all the tree bark that she has not yet noticed stuck in her teeth… why ruin her moment?

* * *

 **Hey don't forget to Fav, Follow, and review if you wanna keep up with where this story goes! Well it appears that we see two different groups team up but who's going to be in their final group? Well the poll is ending 4/2/2016 so if your choice isn't winning it's time to try and get them out there :P. Oh and since I really enjoy writing this, I wouldn't mind if you guys gave suggestions on things you'd like to see. Like interactions between certain people and events for different couples :P idk you guys do tho. Ill see you later :D.**


	3. Team Formation

**And the time is over! The poll is done! Who'll be the fourth member for Ren's team? Let's tally the votes.**

 **Yang-4 (What?! Now I need to work twice as much to get my hands on him…)**

 **Blake-8(8? Meh, I don't care… *score!*)**

 **Pyrrha-0 (Why did no one want me…?)**

 **Weiss-4(You guys are the reasons I'm with that dolt?!)**

 **Velvet-3 (Why am I here? I wasn't on the poll)**

 **Penny-2 (Aw… I wasn't on the poll either but I wanted friends ;-;)**

 **And there you have it, Blake wins! If you're wondering about the votes for the non existing characters on my poll, I let some of my friends vote and some people only voted through a PM. I know haft of the characters weren't allowed but I had to add them xD. My friends are kind of idiots... but lets be honest lol You know you would've. Okay I'll see you guys after the story, enjoy.**

* * *

Ren chuckled amusingly as he watched the crimson reaper skip ahead of him. She was lost in her own joy it seemed. Eyes closed, arms swinging, and humming a little tune only further made her act seem even more cuter to her new partner.

Suddenly she halted and turned towards the lotus ninja with a big grin on her face which Ren returned with a big grin of her own. "So uh…" Her face turned red as she tried to look for a topic. "I hear that we are supposed to be in a group of four. Any idea who you think we'll meet up with?"

Ren placed a hand underneath his chin as he thought on the topic. "Hmmm, I definitely think Nora will be on our team." He answered causing a painful wince from his partner that he failed to notice.

"W-why is that?" She adjusted herself uneasily.

"She just always has a way of finding me I guess." He shrugged. "She used to joke that she placed a tracking device in my head." He chuckled as he pointed to the area.

"That's…" Ruby looked side-to-side as she tried to think of what she should say to that.

"Creepy?" Ren offered her.

"Yep!" Ruby beamed.

"Ruby…" Ren said as he took out StormFlower and turned away from her.

"What is it?"

"Grimm." He answered.

"Beowolves!" Ruby called as she saw the creatures. "Cool! Our first team up battle!" She cheered as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

The new founded team came together back-to-back as a horde of Beowolves started to surround them. "Today could be so much better." Ren complained.

* * *

"YAAAAA!" Cheered the berserker girl as she slammed her hammer down crushing an Ursa. As another tried to slash her sideways she ducked under and asked, "Have you seen Ren? No? Then you're useless!" She yelled as she swung her hammer up knocking the beast high into the air.

"Was I a little harsh?" She asked herself as she watched the Grimm soar through the air as it cried out in pain. She grabbed the claws of the next Grimm attacker, "Nope!" She said as she swung it around and threw it towards another sending both of them crashing through a series of trees.

"Maybe I'll find him if I use our call!" Nora began to make a series of noises that could be considered anything besides the sound of a sloth… she will never understand. Now she was failing to notice the next Ursa stalking up behind her ready to attack.

Nora eventually turned her head to see her would be attacker get sliced in haft by an unknown savior. "Ren?" Nora cocked her head at the figure.

Quickly the helper came back into view. Nora soon saw a girl with a black ribbon, long black hair, with a matching black and white outfit.

"Who? The girl questioned.

"Awww…" Nora sulked in disappointment. "He forgot the call!"

* * *

"So… Pyrrha," Yang turned her head towards the invincible warrior. "What's it like being so popular?" Yang joking throws a arm around her and gives her the brightest smile that she could muster which earned a laugh from her new partner.

Pyrrha thought for a moment if she would answer the question. She eventually decided that if they were going to be partners from now on they should try and get to know each other as best as they can. "Well… I never really get to make friends."

Yang eyes widened in surprised at this and she said, "You're fucking with me right?" Yang lowered her head as she shook it with a laugh thinking she was joking.

Pyrrha was slightly taken back as she was not used to hearing such words. "Not at all Yang, people are usually afraid to come near me."

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend though?" Yang cocked her head as she removed her arm from Pyrrha.

"Well with my status it kind of makes it hard for people to think they 'deserve' to be my friend, as many of them have said." She said with air quotes. "Some even feel like my whole life has been completely easy and things have been handed to me."

Yang shrugged, "Well fuck'em, I bet you'll make tons of friends here!" Yang pulls Pyrrha hand.

"Y-yang, what's the problem?" Pyrrha asked as Yang dragged her.

"Look!" Yang points to their destination. A… bunch of chess pieces?

"Are these the relics?" Pyrrha question as they inched closer to said objects. "Some are missing." There were sets of black chess pieces and goldish chess pieces.

"I guess some people already showed up." Yang shrugged. "We should get one with our job than."

"Sure, but what should we get? What we pick now decides our fates. We should think about this carefully because even the slightest miss up could-"

"How 'bout a cute little pony!" Yang cheers as she picks up a gold horse chess piece.

Pyrrha giggled, "Why not?" She smiled as Yang passes her a chess piece.

"AHHH!" A voice screams from the distance.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang says as she turns her head in the direction of the scream. "You heard that to, right Pyrrha?"

* * *

"Jaune, You colossal idiot!" The ice queen screams as she runs from the Death stalker. She desperately tries to get out of the cave as quickly as possible while dodging the slashes it tried to attack her with its pincers.

"I'm sooooorry!" He cried as he held on even tighter to its stinger. "I thought that it was the relic!"

"Obviously it wasn't!"

"Now I know!"

Finally, Weiss managed to get outside of the cave, luckily or unluckily depending on how you see it, Jaune did as well. That meant that the Death stalker was right on her tail sadly.

Weiss pulled out her weapon ready to defend both of them as best as she could. "Weiss, do something!" Her failed knight complained as the Death stalker began to thrash around more violently.

"I'm trying!" She yells as she blocks a few incoming attacks from the Grimm. "Just whatever you do, don't let go!" As faith had it as her sentence was finish the Grimm must have found untapped strength since he pulled his stinger further back and flicked the failed knight far off out of sight from his partner.

"You never say 'don't let gooooooooooooo'!" He screamed as he flew off in the distance causing Weiss to slap herself.

Her attention was brought back to the Death stalker and that he still really, really wanted to kill her. Weiss gave an uncomfortable smile and fled as quickly as she could after the failed knight.

* * *

Ren and Ruby panted as they concluded their battle against the Grimm. "You're very good for someone of your age." Ren complemented causing Ruby to blush.

"Well you know… I do my best." She grinned.

"We should continue on our way." He says as he puts away his StormFlower as he continues in their direction with Ruby following closely behind.

The duo heard the noise of a crow that stopped them in their tracks.

"Birdy?!" Ruby panicked.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Ruby put on a sinister smile when she saw the source of the crowing. "Ren… how do you feel about short cuts?"

Ren only tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the question.

* * *

"Ruby?" Ren's right eye twitches. "What's wrong with this picture?"

The crimson reaper looks away from him shyly. "Whatever do you mean…"

"Maybe something about… riding on a Nevermore?" He refers to them hitching a ride on the giant Bird-Grimm creature and because of that they are now flying who knows how high up into the air going a bit too fast for his comfort. "How did we even get up here?"

"I don't know…" The crimson reaper had to think on the subject a little more later on. "But don't worry we'll be okay!"

"I think I am in a perfectly good position to be worried." He looks at her with haft lid eyes. "It's not every day that people hitch a ride on a Grimm just for a short cut. I didn't even think Nora would-she so would…" He says the last part under his breath after a sigh.

"Well why don't we just jump?" She offered.

"Ruby I believe there is another way that we can get off here without having to risk ourselves by jum- and you've jump..." He sighs at her recklessness. "This is my life now." He says with a haft smile as he jumps off.

* * *

"Do you here that?" Yang ask her partner.

"Hear what?" She responds.

"Siiiiiiiis!" Yang turned her head upwards to see her little sister about to crash into the earth. She quickly moves to catch her from her fall. "I got you!" She says as her little sister lands safely in her arms.

"Oh man," Her sister trembles slightly in her arms. "dad will never believe this."

"Ruuuuuby!" Another voice yells from above.

"Ren?!" Ruby calls as she looks upward to see the lotus ninja crashing to earth as she was a few seconds ago. "I got'im" Yang says flirtatiously as she drops her sister with a loud 'Oomph' as she moves to catch him.

"Ahhhh!" Another screaming voice joined them and the failed knight ends up crashing into the lotus ninja sending them both crashing into a nearby tree.

"Ow…" The boys said in union.

"Is there a word for… hurting a hell of a lot?" Ren questioned and he received a shaking head from Jaune who was stuck hanging upside down in the tree. "I don't know," Jaune groaned. "But I'm making one."

"Ren!" Ruby ran to check on him.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Pyrrha asked trying to piece together what was happening.

Yang nodded, "And her boy toy to."

Their attentions were then drawn to the site of trees falling over and the sound of an approaching Ursa in the distance. The hunters-in-training prepared for the upcoming fight.

Their readiness for battle soon turned to pity… as they saw the Ursa crash down on the floor and the peppy thunder girl jump off it's back with a "Yeha!" As if she was some kind of cowboy.

"Aw, It's broken." She complained as if it were some toy she played with too much. She stepped on its head and said, "Cuuuuute." As if the situation wasn't in the slightest bit creepy.

"Nora…" Blake appears from behind the now dead Ursa with a look of horror on her face and a hand to her heart showing that today she went through hell. "I will give you anything you want for you to never do that again while I am with you." Blake lowered her head as she panted and waited for the response though none was coming her way.

When nothing was said back she looked to where Nora was originally to see that she had vanished without a trace.

"Wooooow!" Nora looked in amazement at the chess pieces and snatched one. "I'm queen on the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She cheers as strikes a series of different poses with her new acquired relic.

"Nora!" The lotus ninja calls as Ruby helps him walk to the rest of the group.

"Ren!" Nora instantly jumps and tackles the lotus ninja down to the ground.

"Nora…" He groans.

Ruby's face freezes as she watches Nora sit on top of her new partner.

"Get off me Nora." He says with haft lid eyes.

"Aw," She complains as she gets up and then helps him to his feet. "You missed the call Ren!" She says as she gets up.

He smiles slightly, "Sorry Nora, things happen."

"Boop." She coes as she poked his nose.

"Umm, hello?" Ruby tries to intervene.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I… uh." Yang was in a loss for words.

Coming from another side of the forest the ice queen runs towards the other huntsmen-in-training with a Death stalker hot on her tail while dodging a series of attacks. "This is all your fault Jaune!" She doesn't know if he can hear her or not but she doesn't care.

To avoid a strike from its stinger Weiss jumps onto of its tail and readied her rapier to stab the beast but it reacted quickly and flick her into the air. "Wahhhhhh!" She screamed.

"So she ran all the way out her with a Death stalker on her tail?" Blake questions.

Yang clenched her fist, she started to shake and her patient was running very low because of all this crazy stuff going on. Her eyes turned from their normal purple color to red and she basically generated this fire aura causing those around her to try and gain some distance.

"Can everyone just chill out?!" She yelled, "Can we have two seconds without something crazy happening?!"

"Yang?" Her sister pointed upwards.

The entire group of hunters-in-training looked up to see the ice queen making her way back down to earth. "Jaaaaaune! If I survive this, I'll kill you myself!" She threatened as she was inching the earth with each passing second.

"Snow-Angel!" Jaune cried as he saw the love of his life fall from the sky. Reacting on his instincts he freed himself from the tree and jumped with all his might to her.

"J-jaune?!" She said as he caught her in the air bridal style.

"I knew you'd fall for me." He says with a smirk.

A blush formed on the heiress's cheeks. "Better timing than the last…" She says as she looked away from him.

"Uh Oh…" They both said when they realized their situation. "Ahhh!" They screamed as they were falling. Jaune landed flat on his stomach then Weiss fell on top of his back. "My hero." She said uncaringly as she checks her nails. "My back." He groans back.

"The gangs all here." Yang joked. "Now we can die together."

Ruby turned her heard towards Yang, "Not if I can help it!" She charged towards the Death stalker. "Ruby wait!" Yang calls out but it's too late to stop her sister.

Ruby takes out Crescent rose and fires a round behind her to launch herself faster towards the Grimm. It's ineffective since the Grimm easily knocks her away with a simply slap with its pincer.

She obviously didn't expect to have been knocked down so easily. She slowly gets up and tries to play the whole thing off, "D-don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!" She says to the group.

She hears the step of the Grimm right next to her and in slight panic she fires a single ineffective round at its face and run off with it giving chase. "Okay okay! This might not have been my best idea but it can still work!" She says to herself.

"Cawwwww!" The Nevermore cries as it flies towards Ruby.

"Crap! Forgot about you!" She says in a panic. The nevermore fired a series of feathers at her. Most missed her but her red hood got catch which halted her movement. It also stopped her sister from coming to her rescue leaving Ruby completely helpless.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yells.

"I trying!" She calls back.

Her efforts are not good enough. The Death stalker quickly catches up to her with its stinger pulled back to strike.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she sees the stinger pull forward.

"No!" Ruby scream as she closed her eyes to brace for the attack. "…Huh?" She slowly opens her eyes when no pain was inflicted towards her. "R-ren?!" Her eyes widened to see the lotus ninja holding the stinger back with his hands which were now generating a purple aura.

"R-ruby!" He strained.

"Heya!" Nora screamed as she charges with her hammer drawn back then with great force she strikes the Death stalker knocking it back.

"Thanks Nora." Ren smiled.

"No thank you! I completed my dream of hitting a giant scorpion!"

"Let's get back guys." Ren says earning a nod from the two.

"Guys," Jaune pointed to the sky. "That things coming back." He refers to the nevermore. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"There's no sense in wasting time." Weiss says. "We're supposed to complete our objectives."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "We have to get a relic then head back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to fighting." Jaune says in fake sadness with a smile.

Ren shrugged as he grabbed one and tosses one to Ruby. "Thanks Ren!"

"And I'll get this one." Jaune said as he grabbed the horse piece.

"Time to go." Ren said as they all took off.

* * *

"Looks like we might need to fight after all." Ren says to Ruby as the Nevermore lands ahead of them on some ruins.

The young girl smiled, "So the awesome plan." She joked.

"Nora! Fire at the Nevermore!" Ren commanded. Nora transformed Magnhild into its grenade form and fired at the Nevermore causing it to retreat.

The Death stalker had snuck up on Nora when she wasn't paying attention was preparing to attack her but was interrupted when Ren and Blake cut the beast with their weapons stopping it from attacking Nora.

The entire group of hunters-in-training run towards the stone bridge to try and escape the Grimm which was starting to catch back up to them.

"Go! Go!" The invincible warrior yells as she and Ren slow the Death stalker done by shooting it as the others continued to run away. The shooting duo retreated themselves as Blake, the last one to arrive made it to the bridge.

The Death stalker couldn't step onto the bridge since it wasn't wide enough to hold it so the group felt that they were in the clear.

"Caw!" The Nevermore cried as it crashed into the bridge breaking it and splitting the Group in haft.

Ren groaned as he slowly stood up. "Ruby? Nora?" He looked to see that both girls were on the same side of the bridge as him along with the girl named Blake.

"So much for not needing to fight." Blake said as she fired her pistols at the flying Grimm.

"This is awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I'm actually having fun." Ruby added.

"We're separated from the rest of the group though." Ren said as he also took his shoots at the Nevermore. "Move it!" Ren shouted as the Nevermore closed in on them. Ren, Ruby, and Nora dodged the attack but Blake was knocked off of the bridge!

"Blake!" Nora yelled. "Land on your feet!" She added causing Ren and Ruby to eye her curiously. "That's the best way to land right?"

* * *

The side of the broken bridge where the group of Jaune, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha are fighting the Death Stalker on begins to wobble, luckily Jaune senses the instability of it which causes him to shout out to his fellow combatants, "We gotta move!" All three of the hunters nodded and they push forward to the Death Stalker to avoid falling off. Pyrrha dashes forward, blocking a strike from the left pincer as she quickly slashes back at it, knocking it away.

The Grimm responds with another strike but Jaune, who darts past Pyrrha blocks the right pincer with Pyrrha leaping over him to stab the right pincer knocking it back as well as exposing the creature's face. Weiss charges through the opening ready to stab the Grimm with a powerful attack from Myrtenaster. Weiss stops her attack to dodge an incoming blow from the pincer by jumping over it. She switches the chamber of her weapon to ice to fire a stream of cold wind at the foe.

Yang then steps forward and fires at it with Ember Celica but the Death Stalker crosses its armored pincers in front of itself successfully protecting itself from Weiss' and Yang's attacks while knocking both Jaune and Pyrrha back. As it opens up its pincers again Pyrrha immediately uses the opening to throw Miló straight into one of the scorpion's eyes.

Weiss then uses her weapon to freeze the ground below the Death stalker's feet so that it could no longer move from its position. With an eye having been taken out by Pyrrha and Weiss locking it in one space it began to thrash wildly in pain.

Jaune eventually picked himself up and notices that the Death Stalker's stinger is hanging loose. He immediately calls out to Pyrrha, "The stinger's loose!" Pyrrha then throws her shield like a boomerang at the stinger severing it and causing it to fall and embed itself into creature's own head. The shield bounces off a pillar and flies back toward Pyrrha before attaching itself to her arm. Jaune then calls to Yang, "Yang, nail it!"

Yang grins and said, "With pleasure." Yang jumps onto Pyrrha's shield and is launched into the air. As she begins to fall Yang sends herself shooting downwards with the help of her weapon and nails the stinger further into the creature with a hard drawn back fist. The force of the blow causes the bridge to tip toward the Death Stalker launching the rest of the party into the air toward stable ground as Yang "shoots" herself off the Death Stalker's head, causing it to fall into the abyss below along with the remnants of the bridge. As Pyrrha flies over the Death Stalker, her spear floats out of its eye and back into her hand.

The group of Jaune, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha take a moment to rest after their fight and they each looked towards each other with smiles on their faces.

But the good times ended when Jaune suddenly fainted…

* * *

After being pushed off a broken bridge by the Nevermore Blake uses the kusari-gama mode of Gambol Shroud to stab part of the ruins and use it to swing herself through the air. Seeing an opportunity, she guides herself towards the Nevermore that is currently flying by.

Before landing on the Grimm's beak, she grabs Gambol Shroud's cleaver-like sheath. She uses her Semblance to propel herself forward in mid-air and strikes at the creature's head using the cleaver. She then runs down the length of its body while slashing at it multiple times. Once Blake reaches its tail, she leaps off the Nevermore and lands on a platform beside the rest of her team.

As the Nevermore makes another round toward the group of young huntsmen, they all prepare the long-range abilities of their weapons and fire as many projectiles as they can at the bird. However, it does very little damage, and the bird crashes straight into their position. As the ruins crumble around them, the huntsmen have to find footing on the falling debris and get themselves to a stable point up higher. Ren got an idea upon seeing Blake's weapon in action.

Nora begins firing multiple shots of grenades at the Nevermore gaining its attention. When it gets close enough and opens its mouth Nora fires six rounds simultaneously into it. the Grimm starts to lose its balance as it gets closer to it and she dodges out of the way. The bird continues forward and crashes into the Cliffside.

When the Nevermore tries to regain its composure and begins to ascend again, Ruby manages to keep it in place for a while with a series of sniper shots. Meanwhile, Blake ties one end of Gambol Shroud to a pillar which created a slingshot by using two adjacent pillars.

Ren then lands in the middle of Gambol Shroud and has Nora pulling it back with him still on it preparing to by shot. "This is a reckless plan; you know?" Blake says to him. Ren sighed and said, "Yeah… I think Ruby and Nora are rubbing off on me." A smile appeared on Nora's face, "I'm making you do stupidly reckless things that could endanger your life? I thought this day would never come…" She wipes an invisible tear from her face. Nora draws it further back. "Now, Nora!" Nora releases her hold on the ribbon, sending Ren catapulting through the air.

Ren guides StormFlower to connect with the Nevermore's neck but the Grimm opens its mouth to swallow the Lotus ninja whole. "Uh oh…" He panics slightly. His eyes widen as a sniper round hits the Grimm from underneath its beak which lifted its head up and caused StormFlower to impale the beasts neck. The force from crashing into the Grimm is so strong that the Nevermore collides with the cliff. Ren looks back and see Ruby wink at him to single that she fired the shot. Ren concludes the battle by firing multiple shots while StormFlower is still connected to the Grimm. He fires till eventually the rounds burst the other side of the Grimm allowing him to dig StormFlower deeper into its throat and separate the weapons in a horizontal motion which decapitated the Nevermore.

Quickly the lotus ninja uses the now deceased Grimm body to jump to the top of the cliff while the others watch in victory as the body falls below the cliff.

"We won?" Jaune questioned.

"Way to go pretty boy!" Yang calls. "Hmm, maybe he does have what it takes to be Ruby's girlfriend." She shrugs, "Maybe… he'll have to go through me first."

"Let's do this every day!" Nora cheered as she and Ruby jumped up and down.

"No." Blake shakes her head with a disapproving look.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark," Ozpin was getting ready to announce the first team's name and leader. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester."

The crowd cheers as the next team walked to the stage. "Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos. You all choose the white knight pieces and from this day forward you will work together as team Jason," The letters on the screen appeared in the order JSYN. "led by, Jaune Arc."

"What?!" Said man cried in shock.

"Yeah what?!" His partner Weiss joined him in the shock.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin grinned.

He earned a solid punch from his partner who played it off as a friendly gesture. It was less convincing since it knocked him square off his feet. It also didn't help that most of the crowed was now laughing at him.

As the team left the next group came up.

"Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie and Blake Belladonna. You all choose the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as team Labyrinth," The letters appeared on the screen as LBRN. "led by, Lie Ren."

"Huh?" Said man tilted his head. "Me?"

"You did it!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Ren's right arm.

"I knew you could do it!" Nora hugged his left arm.

"Congrates." Blake simply smiled for him.

Ren looked around uneasily.

Ozpin only laughed, "I believe this'll be my favorite year yet."

 **Sigh and we're finally here! The teams are set so I hope if the team you wanted to get together did you'll still stick around! And I should probably tell you guys in case you obviously couldn't tell already. This story won't just focus on stories for Ren, others characters will have little "Arcs" of their own! :D *Drums* Get it? Arcs… like Jaune? Who'll be the first person not counting Ren to have something to go through… I'm awful.**

 **But Guess what I've been thinking.**

" **When Hunters Go Wild!" Like a few one shots on things that happen in between Lotus Prince. Sounds fun right?**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed! Don't for to Fav, Follow and Review to show me what you guys think!**


	4. Terrible starts, Good starts

**I was too excited to post this chapter up xD I might be a little bit obsessed but who cares! You guys almost got me in trouble to :P my phone was vibrating none stop in class with all the favs follows xD thanks tho.**

 **Something I should mention is that this story won't be a "complete" copy paste from the show. You'll notice differences when you read. Just telling you guys so you aren't surprised. I know you guys don't want it to be copy paste and I don't either because that could be boring.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Team LBRN burst through their door of their new shared room and crashed onto their beds in exhaustion. The most tired of them all though was the newly appointed leader, the lotus ninja, Lie Ren. His face attached itself to his pillow warning him to not get up for as long as he could. It was good to dream…

Then… that dreaded sound, "FWEEEEEEEEEE!" The sound of a whistled played in his face as soon as he laid himself out.

"Ahhh!" He screamed to himself as he fell out of bed. He groaned as he sat himself up and placed and comforting hand on his head as he looked up to his 'attacker'. His vision was blurry at first since he had just woken up and was still tired. "R-ruby?" He tilted his head as his vision cleared.

The crimson reaper had a silver whistle in her little hands and she leaned down to him with a blush on her cheeks. "Rise and shine, oh fearless leader!" She brightly said to him.

"Rise and shine…?" He repeated back in confusion, "We just got in the room." He stood back up to sit on the bed.

Ruby sat down next to him and patted him on the head. "What're you talking about? We've were asleep for like nine hours."

"Nine?"

"Yep!" she cheered ready to start the day.

"Oh…" Ren tilted his head downwards, "I guess I just don't feel like starting the day yet."

"Oh don't be like that." Ruby jokingly slapped his shoulder. "C'mon, just get dressed, You're the odd man out right now."

"Odd man?" Ruby stood up and posed to show that she was dressed in her school uniform. "Oh…" He looked across to see Nora and Blake on the opposing side of the room. The hammering berserker waved her hands wildly. "Rise and shine!" She said.

"We already went through that." Ren sighed.

"Awww! I wanted to do it!" She whined.

"We should unpack our stuff." Blake suggested as she held up her suitcase.

"You guys do that, I'll get dressed." Ren said as he went into the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom before he did anything else he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. "Am I really cut out for this? I guess I'll find out today."

NNNN

"Ren!" Ruby called as Ren exited the Bathroom in his uniform.

"Ruby." He called back.

"Nora!" Said girl announced her own name.

"So what's first on the list for team LBRN?" Ruby asked with glittering eyes as she ran up to Ren excitedly.

"First?" The lotus ninja cocked his head.

"Well what's our plan?" Ruby clarified.

"Head to class?" He offered.

"That's it?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Do we even need a plan right now?" Blake asked, "We haven't even been in our team for a day. This must be kind of unsettling for Ren."

"I'll tell you what's unsettling!" Nora announced as she grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and began to shake her lightly, "Ren told me you were the girl who caused that explosion before!" Ruby eyes widened at the sudden action while Ren and Blake watched uncomfortably at her wild action. "I'm so jealous! I was just about to make my own explosion with some dynamite I found, but when I saw yours I lost the will to go on!" A stream of tears ran down her face.

"I-I'm sorry?" Ruby looked back to Ren and Blake in a plead for help.

"Nora… why were you going to explode dynamite?" Ren finally asked.

"I'm more concerned on where she 'found' it." Blake said with air quotes.

"I'm more concerned with her breaking my shoulders." Ruby's voice became more jumbled as Nora's shakes became much more powerful.

After realizing what she was doing Nora released Ruby from her iron grip. "Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Ruby's body still shook as if she was still being shook by the berserker, so she slowly sat herself on the ground while she waited to stop.

"Did you say nine o'clock?!" A female voice could be heard from the room across from them which drew team LBRN's attention. The voice was soon followed up by, "It's eight fifty-five!"

"Classes!" Ruby put the pieces together and as soon as they figured processed the information they ran out of the room as quickly as they could. As they exited they saw the members of team JSYN exist their own room at the same time as them causing the teams to collide into each other and get knocked to the floor.

"Ow…." A series of groans were shared between them.

"Morning Yang!" Ruby greeted her sister who responded with a wave.

"Awww," Nora coed, "look at the eight of us being late for our first day of school. Aren't we just a bunch of savages?"

"To class!" The ice queen yelled. The teams JSYN and LBRN continued in their pursuit to not be late for class.

* * *

"Must… not… falter…" Ren groaned as he fought a losing battle to stay awake during the boring and long lecture from their new teacher Peter Port. Ruby who had taken the spot right to him seemed to be having just as much trouble as he was, maybe even more. Her face beamed slightly as she popped an idea into her head. Ruby laid her head on Ren's shoulder.

"Tired?" He questioned as he tried to not make her uncomfortable.

Ruby inhaled deeply as her eyelids ever so slightly started to near each other, "I'm just… trying to keep myself entertained." A warm blush forms on her cheeks.

"Nora to!" Said girl rested her head on Ren's other free shoulder. She didn't seem to have a reason to other than to set a trend maybe.

 _Great,_ Ren thought as he realized he was losing his own room.

"You're very popular already." Blake joked as she turned around to look at him.

A small grin formed on Ren's face as he looked back onto his two petite teammates, "I guess this can't be so bad." He looked over to their friends of Team JSYN to see the heiress looking intensely at her leader. She was trembling and her teeth clenched. You'd think that she was about to explode. "It could be that." He motioned with his head.

"So Weiss, can I ask you something?" The failed knight asked.

"No." She tapped her finger impatiently.

"But… why?"

"Because I'm trying to listen!" She growled through gritted teeth as their teacher continued his story.

"But it's really important." He tried to reason.

"And I REALLY don't care."

"But you don't even know what I want to ask."

"I know that I do not wish to hear."

"But-"

"No!"

"Maybe-"

"Shut up!"

"Who hear thinks they're a real hunter?"

"Me!" The heiress screamed as she stood up and raised a single hand as hard as she could.

* * *

This is certainly turning out to be… a day. That is what Ren was currently saying to himself as the events were playing out. Almost arriving late to their first class on the first day, that tension in team JSYN, and… watching the fight between Jaune, leader of team JSYN, and Cardin, leader of team CRDL.

All members of team LBRN and JSYN besides Weiss watched in uneasiness at the fight being displayed before them. It was not a best way to introduce yourself on the first day to say the least, and Cardin was enjoying ever last second of making this as worst as possible for the failed knight.

"Well he's certainly… trying?" Pyrrha said with an awkward smile but quickly retracted as they all looked towards her.

"C'mon blondie! For team JSYN!" She yelled in encouragement… although her yelling caused Jaune to look for the source only to leave himself more wide open with his stance, letting another attack from Cardin knock him over.

"I tried." Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"He just needs some training." Ren suggested.

"Not in a million years could that dunce even begin to show a slimmer of skill." The heiress said in anger.

"He can't be all bad." Ruby added, "He did give some good advice to you when fighting that Grimm."

This seemed to have touched a nerve on he heiress, "I had the entire situation under control! He was distracting me, and if not for him I would have dispatched the creature in a matter of seconds."

"But he is our leader." Pyrrha said.

"Well it was a mistake." Weiss said under her breath.

"Oh! Oh!" Nora began to wave her arms wildly. "If we're serious about training him, can I do it?!"

The eyes of Ren widened and everyone else simply cocked a head at just what could make him look so uneasy to her suggestion.

"Nora… there're just reasons why that's a bad idea." He said while tugging his collar.

"But whyyyyyy?!"

"Remember the last kid you tried to train?"

"I'm telling you! He broke his own legs!" All other members of team JSYN and LBRN moved away from the hammering berserker besides Ren.

"Did he also fall from a mountain and strike himself with lightning?"

"No…" Nora tilted her head down in defeat.

* * *

Ren walked through the fields after telling the rest of his teammates that he would meet them at lunch. He just wanted some time to himself, some more time to think about his position. "Maybe I can be a good leader." This thought was quickly diminished. "I don't even know what makes a good leader."

The sound of a flash grabs his attention.

Ren looked over to the direction of the sound and saw the source. A girl with long-brown-hair and dressed in the school uniform. Her most identifying feature though was her long brown rabbit ears. She was obviously a Faunus.

Ren without noticing it himself had walked up to her. She must've not noticed him because she jumped when he got close enough. She must have had better hearing than most.

"Uh…" She was choking on her own words and she looked a little scared.

Ren knew that he needed to say something before a scene could possibly start. He calmly raised a hand and said, "Sorry to frighten you, I just noticed your camera and found myself walking towards you." It sounded a lot creepier when he heard himself say it.

"Oh umm… It's alright." Her eyes darted left and right. "I don't believe I've seen you before."

Ren took a while to respond back, not from not knowing what to say back but he was cut off by her accent. It wasn't bad at all; he just hasn't heard it much. "I'm one of the first-years."

"That makes sense, I'm a second-year." She said seemingly getting a little more comfortable.

"So what're you doing?" Ren asked.

"I'm taking pictures of the school ground."

"You must really love pictures."

"I do!" She beamed, "They're like, memories that you can carry around in your pocket!"

Ren chuckled, "That certainly is interesting. It was nice to talk to you." He held out his hand, "I'm Lie Ren, but just call me Ren."

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She shook his hand.

"I'll have to talk to you later. My team will have my head if I'm late for lunch." Ren turned around and waved goodbye.

"I'll come with." She said as she joined him on his way.

"Sure, thank you." Ren smiled.

"So are you not mentioning the ears on purpose?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

The heiress sighed as she sat on the bench outside. She barely talked at all with any of them during lunch or at class when she realized something, something that slowly ate away at her on the inside. She was jealous of that failed knight… just the thought made her want to gag.

Her teeth clenched and she balled her fist, "Damn him!"

"Damn who?" A voice called from behind her.

"Ah!" She jumped up in shocked, "O-Ozpin?!"

"Hello miss Schnee." He said in an amused voice as always, "May I ask just why are you up so late?"

Oh right… she almost forgot why she was still out. A frown replaced her once shock expression as she takes her seat back onto the bench. "Mr Ozpin?"

"Yes miss Schnee?"

"Do I have what it takes to be a huntress?"

"No."

Her frown deepened at his word. It was just as she had thought. "I knew it… what did I do wrong though?"

"Only one thing," He says as he takes a sip from his mug. "You're doubting yourself."

"Huh?"

"How can you possibly become a huntress, if you feel the need to ask me?"

"So what you're saying is I can't doubt myself?"

"Exactly." He smiles, "From what I've seen of you, you've always had a strong belief in yourself until now. Please let me know just what has you so troubled." It was easy to tell that something was wrong with her. Even someone blond could probably tell, she just generated this bad aura.

"Well…" Weiss thought for a moment. Should she tell him that she thinks that he had made a bad decision on choosing the leader? He was her headmaster but he obviously wants to hear what she really felt. "I think I should have been the leader of team JYSN!" She finally said.

"Oh okay." He said as he took another sip.

"S-so?" Her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Tell me, why do you think you'd make a better leader than Mr Arc?"

Weiss was caught off guard. She honestly wasn't expecting him to ask her anything else. "Well… Jaune is a dolt, a terrible fighter, annoying, and… and he's-"

"Trying?" Ozpin suggested.

"Huh?"

"Do you think he's trying?"

"Well… Maybe?"

"I've actually just had a chat with Jaune, and he told me I made a mistake with him."

"H… he did?"

"Your opinion really matters to him." Ozpin grinned, "He told me that he believed that you should be leader, that even though you bring him down, just knowing how much you value your ideals makes him want to keep going."

"O-oh…" The ice queen looked down to her feet. Has she really been making him feel this way? She didn't want to make him feel that bad, she was just mad. "I need to go apologies!" She said as she quickly stood up and ran towards her dorm. "Thank you Mr Ozpin!"

"All in a day's work." He said back, "I wonder if I should tell her I lied." He smiled deviously, "Better not."

* * *

That is how the heiress found herself waiting outside of her own room. What should she say? It doesn't matter as long as it's meaningful right? That's what she told herself as she slowly opened the door. "Jaune?" She whispered.

As she scanned the room she saw both Yang and Pyrrha sleeping in their beds and Jaune with his face crashed into a book on the table.

 _He really was trying,_ She thought.

"Jaune?" She shook him softly.

"S-snow-angel?" He groaned as he started to wake up.

Weiss slowly winced at the dreaded nickname. Jaune noticed this and quickly tried to cover up his falter, "I-I mean-" He was stopped by a pale finger that pushed itself onto his lips. "It's okay." The heiress spoke. "I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune looked as if he had saw a ghost, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"How I treated you of course." She felt even more guilty. He had no idea how little she had thought of him and things she said before. "I know I haven't supported you as our leader and that wasn't right. As your partner it's my job to help you improve and starting now I'm going to become a nicer person to you." For the first time she gave the failed knight the brightest smile she could give him.

Jaune blushed at how differently she was acting. "So… can we go on a date?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

Ren stretched as he existed his room. Things were getting way too crazy for him to be in there. He didn't want to be around for what he'd liked to call the 'Nora effect'. It's when Nora dangerously high curiosity makes small things into bigger messes.

Ren turned his head down when he heard a sigh. It was Jaune who was looking down in defeat by his door.

"Jaune?"

"Oh hey Ren." Jaune greeted.

"You alright?" Ren took a seat next to him on the floor.

"Who me? Yeah I'm fine… I'm always fine. Just not now." He said that last part under his breath.

"What's up?"

"I'm a failure of a leader." He suddenly said.

"A failure?"

"Yes… I mean… Weiss should've been the leader. She's smart, beautiful, speaks her mind," Jaune started to list off.

"Mostly on how she dislikes you…" Ren said under his breath.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, I just don't see how I'm leader."

Ren thought about Jaune's position. "To be honest, I'm not sure I'm a good leader either." Jaune turned a curious eye towards him. "I mean, I never thought that I would be social enough for the spot. I'm pretty sure I've talked more today than I have my entire life."

Jaune laughed, "You do seem to be the quiet type."

"Yeah, but it's only been a day. We can't doubt ourselves already." Ren stood up and offered the failed knight a hand. "We'll have our teams there to help us."

Jaune smiled as he accepted the hand. "I needed that." Jaune inhaled deeply. "Alright! I'm gonna study hard!" Jaune announced as he ran back into his room leaving Ren with a smile on his face.

"Maybe I can be a good leader." He said to himself.

"Oh my god it's everywhere!" He heard Ruby scream from behind the door.

"Please tell me why tried to flush a whole stack of toilet paper in the toilet, Nora." Blake sounded slightly irritated.

"I don't knowwwww!" Nora replied.

"I think I need to go for a walk." Ren said.

NNNN

"Wow it's this late already?" Ren said as he noticed the shadows taking over. "I should head back and see if they have the situation handled.

"Ren?"

"Mr Ozpin?" Ren replied when he came face to face with the headmaster.

"What is with you students being out this late?" He said with a smile.

"I was just… getting used to the environment." Ren answered.

"Students are terrible liars nowadays." He took a sip from his mug as he walked up to Ren. "I'm actually glad I ran into you."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I was hoping you could join me for something." He gestured Ren to follow him. Ren saw no reason to not so after a shrug he walked along side Ozpin to wherever he was being lead.

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly written just to set up some things. Jaune's relationships with Cardin and Weiss. How Ren will meet with team CFYV, and something that I won't tell you guys yet. Why won't I? Because it's my story!**

 **But now here comes the difficult part for me… Ren's semblance has not been confirmed so I'm walking on thin ice here. I'm thinking on what I can make it but I have no idea just yet. Maybe someone of you have an idea? xD maybe not.**

 **Another thing that's worth taking noticed is that Ren will be more powerful than his real counter-part. Kind of obvious when you think about it. Watch most fights he's in XD**

 **Remember to leave a review because any show of support helps me keep my spirit up and makes these chapters bloom!**


	5. Tension Rises

**Hello my beautiful people! Welcome to the next chapter of Lotus Prince. I always make sure to write for this since I love RWBY and making something people enjoy. I take your suggestions to heart and try and listen to request. Like a request I had gotten from Bartogromeo to try and describe the areas more. I'm slowly trying to do that without anything being cringe worthy so try and bare with me xD.**

 **Anyways Enjoy, get ready for the drama to start, and for any of you Ren x Blake fans, that's right all two of you! They're getting a moment soon!**

* * *

"Na… mmm…" Ruby groaned as she fought the urge to sleep as she waited on her bed for Ren to come back. It was pretty late and the rest of team LBRN had already fallen asleep in a peaceful bliss. Well maybe not too peaceful. Nora snoring her head off and Blake fell asleep with her head under her cover to try and block out Nora's noise.

"Where are you Ren?" Ruby asked aloud.

The slight click of the door grabbed her attention and she quickly turned her head towards the door. She smiled with tired eyes as her leader quietly walked through.

Ren eyes widened as he saw the crimson reaper still up, "Did I wake you?" He asked as he placed a hand on her head and started to pet her slightly.

Ruby's cheeks turned red as she froze.

Ren noticed her reaction and asked, "Is this… weird?" Ruby replied with a slight nod of her head. Ren quickly withdrew his hand back. "Sorry about th-" His words were cut off as a pair of small hands grabbed his arm and placed his hand back upon her head. "I didn't say stop." She said with a smile.

"I guess you didn't." Ren said with a small laugh.

After a few seconds of enjoying her petting session Ruby asked, "Where have you been?" She asked as she timidly grabs his single hand in her own.

Ren's eyes darted left and right but settled on Ruby, "I was just having a little walk."

"This late?"

"I wanted an excuse to not deal with the overflow I guess." It wasn't a complete lie at least.

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled quietly, "You guys are complete opposites you know?"

"Yeah, I do… but we make it work." Ren removed his hand from her head as he stretched his arms over his head. "I need to sleep." Ruby had pushed him onto his bed as he finished his sentence. "Damn right you do. Staying out that late, what's wrong with you?"

Ren chucked, "Yeah… sorry…" His yawned drowned out any more words he might've said and the back of his head crashed into the pillow as did Ruby.

 _Ozpin…_

His conversation with Ozpin played in his head.

" _So Mr Ren… have you told your team?" The headmaster asked as he and the lotus ninja continued their walk. Ren looked at him with and side glanced and raised an eyebrow, "Told them what?" Ren gulped deeply as he wondered how he knew. If he meant what he thinks he means, then he has gone through so much trouble getting in without letting anyone know just to get figured out on the first day._

" _Your semblance of course young man." He smirked at the shocked reaction of the student. "I guess not." He guessed right._

" _Only Nora knows." Ren replied._

" _Why not the rest?"_

" _It'll just cause trouble."_

" _Maybe, it is a very rare semblance. I've only heard of one other person with that semblance and it's supposedly a more advanced version of yours."_

 _Ren sighed, "Please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready."_

" _I won't, now you should head back to your dorm."_

" _Yes headmaster." Ren bowed as he started to walk off but was stopped when Ozpin told him to wait. "What is it?" Ren asked as he turned around, "You have detention, Mr Ren." Ren's jaw dropped slightly, "W-w-wha-?!"_

" _For staying out so late." He smiled as he walked off._

* * *

 **Weeks later**

"Uh…" Ren stared dumbfounded at his opponent. The failed-knight himself, Jaune Arc. Ren slowly side stepped out of the way of a downward slash from his sword and watched as the failed knight stumbled at his own feet after missing the attack.

"Y-you got this Jaune." The ice-green cheered timidly from her seat at the stabs as she sweat drops. She was doing as she said she would and would start supporting him… even when HE'S MAKING A COMPLETE… no no… supportive!

The rest of team JSYN and LBRN watched not knowing what to say. Blake was the first one to speak, "Do you really think he can beat Ren?" She eyed the Heiress curiously. The ice-queen's gazed turned downwards and she replied in a low voice, "Not a chance in hell."

"Hey Jaune!" Cardin yelled from the stands, "You're supposed to actually hit him. Or maybe sucking is just your strategy?" He received a round of laughs and high-fives from his friends.

"Grr…" Weiss' body began to tremble and her pale face turned red. She quickly stood up and in a dramatic fashion pointed to her leader and said, "Show them who's boss!"

The rest of her friends coughed nervously, "Why to pick up your man, ice-cream." Yang joked as she winked at her.

Weiss quickly cleared her throat as she regained her composure. She sat back down slowly and said, "He wishes he was **MY** man… I'm just doing my duties as his partner."

Ruby chucked at their neighbor's conversation. She turned her head towards Nora to say, "How do you think it's goi-" Ruby stopped herself from talking when she saw Nora hopping excitedly in her seat like a child knowing that she's going to the toy store. She had a big smile that showed how hard her teeth were clenched.

Ruby quickly turned her head toward team JSYN, "So how do you think it's going Pyrrha?"

"I believe it's great that Jaune isn't giving up." She said with a smile.

"A polite way to say he sucks?" Yang asked with an all-knowing smile.

Pyrrha gulped deeply as she looked away, "Possibly…"

Ren wasn't sure what would be the best course of action. He didn't want to hurt Jaune, not hurt in a physical way, he knew that Jaune could take a hell of a beating. He was just worried of embarrassing him. Was it more embarrassing to let him tire himself out or defeat him?

Ren sighed as he made his decision. He would just try and knock Jaune out of bound with a little hit. Nothing too bad as Jaune charged Ren pulled his opened palm back since he has yet to draw his weapon. Jaune flinched as he came in closed and hid his upper body, face included behind his shield. That may have seemed like a safe thing to do but it meant that he had lost sight of Ren.

 _Just a little push,_ Ren repeated in his head.

As Jaune neared him Ren slowly brought his palm forward to connect with the failed knight.

"Ren!" A voice shrieked causes Ren to lose focus and instead of a gentle push his attack ends up hitting against Jaune's shield which knocks the failed knight out of bond yes but also colliding ti the wall. Goodwitch eyes widened at the blow as she looked back-and-forth between Jaune and Ren.

Ren with the rest of team JSYN and LBRN except Nora and Jaune locked their eyes on the hammering berserker. "I WAS GOING TO SAY DON'T HIT HIM TOO HARRRRD!" She yelled.

* * *

"So there we were traveling through the deadliest, darkest, and coldest of jungles…" It was now lunchtime and both teams were now sitting with each other, LBRN on one side and JSYN on the other. Nora decided to make up to Jaune by telling him on of her and Ren's stories.

"It was a city, it was very bright and it was eighty-degrees…" Ren corrected her.

"At first it seemed like we were okay… but we were being stocked in the trees." Yang and Ruby were the only ones who seemed to have any interest in the 'true' story Nora was telling. Blake was passing her time with a book, Jaune was massage his sore body, and Weiss and Pyrrha were trying to cheer the poor guy up.

"By Kongs!" She added dramatically drawing Yang and Ruby even deeper into her story.

"They were children." Ren once again corrected.

"They started to throw explosives at us!"

"Water balloons…"

"Luckily we managed to dodge them all and we defeated them all in under a minute." She added with a satisfied smile.

"Their parents came and they got in trouble."

"They injured my leg though."

"You tripped…"

"You guys have such cool adventures!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

Ren signed, "She's been having this dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune?" Weiss said in concern as she noticed the oddest thing about him. He hasn't made a **SINGLE** attempt to flirt with her since she started to try and cheer for him. It was starting to get weird if she was honest. It just wasn't him.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha added with a concerned look.

"Huh?" He hasn't been paying attention to anything since we got her.

"Did I hurt you Jaune?" Ren asked ready to give an apology.

"Oh no," He shook his head. "Not that." Soon the whole group turned their gaze at him which pierced right through him. "G-guys I'm okay. Honest I am!"

A very familiar yet very dreaded laughter catches our attention. We looked to see team CRDL surrounding someone who Ren knew pretty well, a faunus named Velvet. Ren slightly narrowed his eyes as he saw the team make fun of her as she tried to scoot away.

"Has that dunce been picking on you?" Weiss asked.

"W-what? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune coughed nervously, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't say who I was talking about."

Jaune quickly opened his mouth to counter her but quickly closed it as he didn't know what he should say back. He eventually thought of something, "Well, you were obviously talking about him. And besides he just likes to mess around, practical jokes."

"You're defending your bully?" Weiss asked.

"W-what?" Jaune scratched his head nervously.

"He's a bully." Ruby added.

"Whaaaaaaat…. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." He wished he hadn't said that. Each of them began to bring out a method of torture that Cardin has been doing to make his time at Beacon a living hell. Some small… others go against the sacred bro code and should never EVER be brought up.

"Well… they weren't that bad." Jaune shrugged.

"Jaune I'm your partner, let me help you." Weiss pleaded.

"Oh Oh, I got it!" Nora quickly stood up to try and announce to the group. "No you don't…" Blake quickly pulled the girl back down to her seat knowing that if she was given the time to talk she would only make matters worse.

Yang quickly stood up, "Well uncle Qrow always told me the best way to control a guy is to hit him where it doesn't shine!" She punches her right hand into her left palm. "And no one gives a better hit than me!" Jaune than said something under his breath, "Weiss might have you beaten there." Luckily no one heard.

"Guys it's okay," Jaune reasoned as he stood up with his tray. "I mean he's not just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." To pointed back over to Cardin who was now tugging hardly on the ears of Velvet as she begged him to stop.

"Told ya they were real." He laughed.

"What a freak!" His friends replied.

Jaune had walked off while everyone's focus was turned on the racist display of Cardin. When they turned back they saw the failed knight sigh as he walked off. Ren had disappeared from the ground as well.

He walked over to team CRDL and grabbed his hand causing him to let go of the rabbit ear. Cardin and his team quickly looked towards the lotus ninja who was hiding any sort of anger that he might be feeling. "Can I help you?" Cardin asked sarcastically.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mess with her." Ren responded.

Cardin and his team laughed, "Oh sorry we had no idea she was your toy." He said as he released himself from Ren's grip. "Have fun with the freak." Team CRDL walked off leaving Ren with the sobbing faunus.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked as he rested a arm on her shoulder.

Velvet sniffed and said, "Yeah… I'll be fine."

"Your ear." Ren pointed to her ear which was just on the receiving on of a vicious tug. "It'll be okay… I just got to give it some time." She replied.

"Would you like to come eat with my friends?"

"I just wanna leave right now to be honest."

"I just finished my lunch. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

She nodded, "That'd be great, thank you."

Ruby watched with her eyes almost popping out of her head as she watched her crush walk out with a girl… a pretty girl… a bunny girl! How could she compete with that?!

Blake was eyeing him for a entirely different reason, _He helped a faunus out?,_ She had to admit that was was taken off guard by that. Her lips formed into a small smile. "This year might not be so bad."

"Well…" Yang licked her lips, "When do I got a piece of'im?"

Ruby could've said 'never', she could've said 'not happening', but she decided to go with the oh so poplar gag of throwing your lunch in your sisters face action… truly a classic that will never be forgotten.

* * *

Weiss has had just about enough! She was waiting for her partner out of class and what does she get? She gets to watch as Cardin pushes him down to the ground like he's a tower of cards. And of course Jaune doesn't call him out on it, he just gets up and laugh nervously.

"You know, I'm close to seeing what Nora had in mind." Weiss said as she helped her leader up.

"D-don't worry about it." He replied.

THAT WAS IT!

"Come here!" Everyone had a breaking point and Weiss just hit hers hard. She grabbed held of the failed knight by his hand and started to drag him hard in the direction of the roof.

It was getting dark so they were being cloaked in shadows. The part of the roof that they were on was small it but not too small, it seemed big enough to do whatever it was that she had planned for him. Plus, not to mention the view was perfect. You could get such a great view of Beacon, a castle like figure with beautiful green lights that pierced through the dark. Jaune would've kept watching if he misread what she was telling him.

"Uh Weiss, I'm not that depressed."

A punch was soon delivered to his torso.

"Ow!" He gripped his assaulted area. "What was that for?"

"It's time to start your training." She answered.

"Huh?"

"You've been dealing with that dunce for far too long. You need to stand up for yourself as the leader of team JSYN."

"W-what…?"

"We're going to train her after classes, so I can help you." She said with haft lid eyes.

A hurt expression coats his face, "You… you think I need help?" Weiss eyes widened at the tone of his voice. It sounded like a man who had just lost his will. She didn't mean to make it sound bad at all. She was worried about him and she just didn't like that he was getting abused by someone so… so… Cardin-ny.

"N-no… I-"

"But that's just what you said." He had cut her off.

"Everyone person even me, even Pyrrha needs a push to reach their full potential. As much as I used to question it, you made it to Beacon, you are able to do great things."

The failed knight sighed as he turned away from her, "You were right to question…"

Weiss narrows her eyes slightly, "E-excuse me?" She didn't quite hear him correctly since he was talking very low.

"I don't belong here." He replied.

"Jaune if it's about what I said all those weeks before I'm sorry, I was wrong."

"No you weren't!" He yelled suddenly catching the heiress off guard. Weiss just stood there watching him. Waiting for what he was going to say next. "I wasn't really expected into Beacon…" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right? What do you mean?" He took a deep breath, "I didn't go to combat school, pass any test and I didn't earn a damn spot in this academy!"

Weiss Took a few steps back. This was all such heavy information to take in. He finally turned back to face her and said, "I lied… I got my hands on some face transcripts, and I lied!"

"Y-you… how could you…" Weiss looked down to her feet.

"Because… this is what I always wanted to be! My father and his grandfather and his! They were all great warriors, great heroes!" His voice slowly began to break down. "I wanted to be one to. But I'm just not good enough."

"I thought… I thought…" Weiss honestly didn't trust herself to say much of anything. She knew if she lost her composure even for a second, she could not gain it back.

"Thought what? That I'm just a lovable idiot who gets stuck in trees while his friends fight for their lives? Who gets his ass handed to him on the first day? Whose friend beats him in one turn? By an accident?"

"I Just wanted to help you!" Weiss yelled as she glared at him.

"And I don't want your help!" He yelled as he surprisingly glared back at him. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!" He says as he taps his chest. Weiss was honestly shocked that he was yelling at her, and that he was looking at her like that but she managed to hide it with a cold look.

"I need to help myself…" He says as he turns to his side.

Weiss wanted to try and reach out to him again but… after learning this, after learning that she had not also lost leadership to a buffoon but also to someone to lied to get it… she wasn't in the mood. "Fine, see If I care." She mutters as she leaves.

"W-weiss?" Jaune whispered as he watched her leave but couldn't bring himself to go after her.

NNNN

"Ice-cream!" Yang greeted the heiress as she entered her dorm.

"Welcome back Weiss." Pyrrha greeted with a smile.

Weiss ignored both greetings and simply laid down on her bed to avoid having to talk to them. "Where's Jaune/Vomit-boy?" Pyrrha and Yang asked. "Who cares…?" She unknowing answered. She brought a hand to her face as she felt something wet and warm.

 _I'm crying?,_ She thought as she felt her face. _Why am I crying… I'm glad I don't have to look to him as a leader... an equal… only a failed knight._

* * *

"Blake?" Ren called as he walked through the campus looking for Blake who had left a note for him after detention to go to the fountain. "Is that you?" He said aloud as he saw a familiar ribbon placed on top of black hair.

She was sitting on a bench as she turned her head towards him and smiled.

She motioned for him to come take the seat next to her, which he did.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. As the leader it was his job to make sure that his team were all doing okay and had as least problems as they could be in.

"No no…" She looks up towards the moon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked nervously. She was definitely a lot like Ren when it came to being social. He usually had someone else start the conversation, that may be the reason why he and Nora worked so well.

"Yeah… You're not very good at starting a conversation either are you?"

"Yeah," She chuckled, "But I wanted to thank you."

"For…?"

"Standing up for a faunus." She answered with a smile.

"Oh you mean Velvet? Why do you need to thank me for that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He watched curiously as she darted her eyes around the area making sure to get a good look behind the bushes and fountain.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise." The lotus ninja nodded his head.

Blake gulped. She had come this far with him, might as well go all the way. Her hands reached up to her bow and she slowly began to untie it. Ren eyed her questionably as he wondered what she was doing. His curiosity turned to shock as he saw two cat ears pop up from where her ribbon was located.

"They're real…" She said as she noticed his silence. She quickly tied her ribbon back on to make sure that no one else could see.

"You're a…" Ren began to choke on his own words.

'A faunus… yes." She grins slightly amused at his shocked reaction.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. That Kong thing is just a Grimm I made up… but if Rooster teeth were to get the idea I wonder who would be playing who :P…. just kidding.**

 **I got that Kong idea not from donkey kong, or king kong but from the story Journey to the west. It's a good read and it inspired many popular stories like Dragon ball. And may or not be based on an episode i had with a monkey...**

 **You know guys, I want to make sure this doesn't become a complete copy paste of the episodes and you guys can probably see I'm trying. Something I'm thinking on doing is maybe giving team CRDL a more involved role in the series. If I feel like it, can come up with a decent idea for it and if nobody dislikes the idea.**

 **And I've picked a semblance and I'm not going to tell who gave me the idea yet because it might spoil it. But I'll make sure to give credit to you when it's revealed. Thank you for your suggestion :P.**

 **Don't forget to Fav, follow, and review. Each one helps keeps this story alive.**


	6. Failed-Knight Fails Less

**Hey guys hope you didnt wait too long! Enjoy and dont forget to leave a review.**

* * *

A few days have past since Jaune and Weiss' relationship… has gotten a bit strained to say the least. She had to put up with Jaune, her leader, her ex-friend be bossed around by that Dunce Cardin. She had to admit though that it seemed to have gotten worse. Usually Cardin would just knock him down, laugh and leave Jaune to feel bad but now Jaune follows him around doing his bidding like some servant.

Weiss' hands clenched tightly on her book as she recalls night where she saw the failed knight doing extra homework. The team thought that he was just trying to do more to impress the teachers but when Yang asked him he told her he was doing Cardin a favor. Weiss almost ripped the paper in two right there.

But she didn't. Why should she? She told him to do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't care. But no matter how she said it she always felt this pain whenever she would see Cardin mistreat him. Deep down Weiss knew she wanted to talk to Jaune, try to reach out to him and see what the hell was going on. But she couldn't… She just couldn't after knowing what he had did.

She had remembered a time where it was raining and as all the students were heading back to their class Weiss 'accidentally' froze a puddle that Cardin was going to step in. Instead of a wet shoe Cardin met with a cold wet well to the ground. He was super pissed and Weiss loved every minute of it. That would show him not to mess with Jaune…

Besides! It's not like she cares! He's the leader of her team, so when he looks bad they all do!

That's what Weiss told herself until her thoughts were interrupted by ultimate warrior Pyrrha gently shaking her by her should. "-ou okay? Weiss?" Weiss was so into her thoughts that it was taking a while for her to make out what she was saying, "Weiss, are you okay? Weiss?" The words finally got to the ice queen.

"H-huh?" She shakes a little as she looks up from the book she forgot was in her hands. "Oh of course I am…" She relied.

"You and Vomit-boy have been acting weird for the past few days." Yang commented as she laid out on her bed.

The mentioning of her partner's name caused the heiress to scowl and clench her teeth. "So…." Yang had an amused smile, "What crawled up your ass?" This caused the heiress eye to twitch at what she had said.

"Nothing!" Weiss shouted out, "I just do not wish to speak of that… that… failed knight!"

"I thought you to were getting along." Pyrrha tilted her head as she removed her hand from Weiss' shoulder. "You two have been like best friends if I'm honest."

Weiss' eyelids lowered as she stared at the ultimate warrior, "'Best friends'?" She repeated.

"Well…" Pyrrha scratched the back of her head, "Maybe 'best' isn't the right word but you would definitely think that you two were friends."

"I honestly thought you two were secretly dating," Yang commented causing the heiress' eyes to widen as she looked at the blonde-brawler. "I even had camera ready to catch you two in the 'act'." Yang's smirk began to make Weiss feel uncomfortable.

"You mean something like… kissing right?" Weiss asked in fear.

"Sure… let's go with that." Yang replied.

"Well…" Pyrrha coughed into her hands to break the awkward silence, "Hopefully we'll see Jaune soon. We have a fieldtrip tomorrow and we'll need our rest.

* * *

Jaune closed the door of his room quietly so his teammates would not notice that he had heard everything that they had said. His face was one to take pity on. He felt completely destroyed on the inside and he hurt Weiss.

He was in too deep. One wrong move and Cardin will ruin him. Some hero he has turned out to be… if his family could see him now.

He placed his back against the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the ground… where he felt that he belonged.

How much lower could one man fall? Become the worst student at school? Check. Get bullied on the first day? Check. Having the pressure to be a great warrior because of family? Check. Hurt someone you care about…? A vision of Weiss as she had left him when he told her the truth appeared in his head.

"Check…" He said aloud to himself.

"Jaune?" A calm voice called.

"R-Ren?" Jaune looked up to see the lotus ninja and his teammate Blake who have both just arrived to their dorm. The usually silent duo eyed him curiously as he sat down.

Ren was the first to say something, "What're you doing out of your dorm?"

"Uhh…" Jaune scratched the back of his head. What was the best way to say your life is a living hell?

"Locked yourself out again?" Blake added.

"I-It was one time!" He silently yelled to try and not get noticed by his team, "If we're only counting how many times a week…" He said under his breath.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Ren asked.

Jaune sighed, "I just… I did something I shouldn't have, Cardin has me on a leash, and Weiss is madder at me more than ever!" He took a second to catch his breath, "Coming to this school was a bad idea… I'm a failure."

"Maybe," Ren shrugged.

"Huh?" Ren cocked his head. It just wasn't an answer he was expecting to get.

"Maybe you are a bad leader," Blake added with a shrug. "Or maybe you're just putting too much pressure on yourself."

"The thing is Jaune, me and you can't afford to be failures." Ren said, "I'd rather I wasn't the leader but I am, I can't change that. But that means I'll just try to be a good leader that my team deserve and I'll make sure that I'll learn from them as they continue to support me." He turned to smile at Blake.

Blake returned the smile with a slight blush, "You're not as bad as you might think… Jaune!" She quickly added realizing that they are supposed to be helping him.

"Thanks for the chat guys." Jaune smiled as he stood up.

"No problem," Ren said as he brought a hand behind his neck to scratch it. "And sorry about that match, I didn't mean to-"

"Water under the bridge." Jaune quickly added. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jaune waved as the duo returned into their own room.

The smile on the failed knight's face turned downwards when his Scroll started to beep. He opened it to see that it was his good 'buddy' Cardin.

Jaune winced as the voice came through. "Hey, it's your buddy Cardin…"

* * *

"They've been… spending a lot of time together." Ruby commented as she watched the hammering berserker jumped on the bed as if she was a little girl that ate too much candy for dinner. "You don't suppose…"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Nora did a flip and landed on her back on the bed. "No way, Ren's not one to make a move." Nora yawned.

"Well, what do you suppose then?"

"Hmm…" Nora brought a finger to her chin as she thought. "I have no idea." She said with a smile.

Ruby sighed, "Maybe I'm over thinking it."

"Maybe It has something to do with this!" Nora said as she pulled a book out of nowhere. "'Ninjas of love'." Nora read the title aloud to Ruby. "I think it's one of Blake's books." Nora opened it up to the first page.

"Ninjas of love?" Ruby repeated. "I've never heard of it."

"Let's read together than!" Nora suggested excitedly.

Ruby shrugged and joined Nora on her bed. "Didn't you say that Ren is basically a ninja?" Ruby asked, "Yep!" Nora replied.

* * *

"We're ba-" Blake was about to greet Ruby and Nora when she saw the two reading her favorite smu- Romance Novel! I-it was a romance novel! Blake panicked as she saw Ruby continued to read the book with her mouth wide opened clearly shocked at the book Blake secretly kept while Nora made noises like 'Ohhhh' and 'Awwwww'.

Ren watched in confusing. _Must be a good book,_ He thought. _Nora usually hate reading though._

They haven't seemed to noticed that they walked in so Blake quickly jumped to snatch the book out of Nora's hands. The two petite team members turned their eyes towards Blake. Ruby looked to her sides awkwardly with a blush on her face while Nora held a hand to her mouth to try and hide her laughter.

"Ninjas of love?" Ren read the title. "Isn't that a-"

"NO!" Blake quickly denied as she hid it behind her back. "It's not smut!"

"I… I was going to say a romance book." Ren said awkwardly.

"Oh uh…" Blake blushed in embarrassment as her entire team started to eye her. "I think it's my turn to take a shower." She said as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Soo…" Nora said sticking her tongue out slightly. "You like ninjas Blake?" She asked as she turned her head towards Ren.

"AHHHHHHH!" Blake could be heard screaming from inside the bathroom and a loud thud.

"I guess that's a yes…" Ruby added.

* * *

There was only one word that Weiss could say about the forest of Forever fall… beautiful! It was definitely a sight to die for. The entire forest's trees had blood red leaves and ever red bushes. Not to mention how the leaves would fall from their places in the trees.

"Yes students the forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful." Goodwitch explained as she leads the student through. "But we are not here to sight see."

Ren looked to his side to see his partner Ruby looking like she was having time of her life. He must've not known just how much she loved the color red… it was starting to sound a lot more obvious not that he thought about it. "Enjoying yourself?" Ren asked.

"Mhm!" Ruby nodded her head quickly. Her smile faded as a lingering question made its way into her mind. "Are you and Blake dating?"

"Me and Blake?" He received another nod from the red reaper. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Oh you know… reasons… like completely normal reasons that would waste our time if you were to aske me…"

"Sooooo…." Nora turned her head towards Blake.

"It was not smut…" Blake's was trying her best to stay collective.

"You like Ren."

"I do not…"

"Yes you do~."

"No I don't…"

"Yes you do~."

"No I really don't…."

"No you don't~."

"Yes I… almost fell for that."

After Goodwitch explained their job of collecting the sap she gave all the students a warning about the Grimm in the area and that they should be careful. Every team spilt up to collect their sap… except Jaune. Cardin had pulled Jaune away from his team as Weiss watched. Jaune saw a look on her face that seemed sad, like she wanted to tell him something. But he can't go against Cardin.

Ohhh how he wished he could. He spent the entire time filling up six jars of the sap! Six! There is only five of them so why does he need six? To top it off… Jaune might be allergic to this stuff.

He walked over to team CRDL and collapsed on the red ground as they rested easily.

"Good job Jaune." Cardin said as he stood up over Jaune. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He said sarcastically with a smile.

"I think I'm allergic…" He said with a stuffy nose.

"Yeah yeah yeah," He waved his hand as he ignored Jaune's pain. "So you may be wondering why your body Cardin would have you gather six jars when there's only five of us."

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself yes…"

* * *

"Wait… what are we doing here?" Jaune asked as Cardin led him to a spot where they could spy on his team. Jaune slightly frown as he saw them enjoying themselves and wished that he could be a part of that but after what he did how could he expect Weiss to forgive him?

"Payback," Cardin answered with an angry look on his face. Jaune looked to where Cardin's focus was on. He was looking intensely at Weiss. "She thinks she so funny and smart." Cardin gritted his teeth. "Bitch has this coming."

Jaune's fingers dug into the ground at what he was saying. He wanted to hit Cardin but then what? Get his ass handed to him and get expelled?

"Alright boys," Cardin pulled out a box with a big letter W on it. It was the box that Jaune had collected all of those rapierw-… oh no. "Jaune-boy here collected these Rapierwasp for me and its time we put them to work." Russel patted Jaune on his back making Jaune feel worse by the second.

Carding then began to explain how the Rapierwasp love sweet things due to an essay Jaune had wrote for him last week. Now Jaune was putting her in danger, if he hadn't done any of this Cardin would never be able to do this… Jaune had pretty much helped him.

"It's time we showed her a thing or two." Cardin asked as he offered Jaune a hand up. As he pulled Jaune up he shoved the jar to him and said, "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap," He poked Jaune's chest. "Or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, then you're out of here."

Jaune looked down at the jar he was holding in his hand. Could he do this? He had to if he wanted to achieve his dream. He got into position ready to throw the jar at the jar at the heiress. As soon as she turned to her side though he froze. She was smiling and for one of the few times that icy look she always had was gone…

"No…" He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Cardin dared him.

"I said no!" Jaune through the jar at Cardin breaking it against his armor and staining it.

After seeing Cardin's angry expression Jaune had realized that he had now… just fucked his life. "Oh you are gonna pay."

Jaune backed up in fear but a hard punched to his cheek laid him flat on the ground. Jaune groaned but before he could prepare himself Cardin had grabbed him by his collar and lifted his up off his feet. "Just to make sure you know you just fucked yourself over right?" Without letting Jaune answer he punched the failed knight again leaving a purple bruise on his face.

"I'm going to send you back to mommy, and all in itty-bitty pathetic pieces." He said.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said, "But you are not going to mess with my team."

"You seriously think just because you say that you're big? That you're a tough guy?" Cardin asked. Jaune gave him as cocky of a smile as he could. If he was going to get the snot beaten out of him he might as well look on the bright side... he won't let himself be Cardin's punching bag without a fight.

"Arg!" Cardin went for another punch to Jaune's face. As his fist made contact a blinding light laminated from Jaune. The next thing either of them know is that Cardin is groaning in pain and gripping his arm while Jaune is on the ground completely healed of any injuries.

Before Jaune could question it he's kicked in the back knocking him on his stomach. Jaune looked back up to Cardin. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said.

"RAWRRR!" A loud roar causing them to turned their attention away from Jaune.

A giant Ursa came crashing through the trees. It was a Ursa major, basically the same as a regular Ursa but bigger, better armored and a lot stronger. It stood on its back feet and began to sniff around it. This cause all the students to freeze in fear waiting for what it will do. It focused its attention back towards Cardin.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of team CRDL yelled as RDL ran in fear abandoning their leader.

Cardin tries to block an incoming attack by its paw but is knocked to the ground easily. The Ursa then looks at Jaune causing the young man to flinch for whatever it would do to him. Jaune raised an eyebrow as the Grimm seemed to have no interest in him and went back over to Cardin. Cardin tried to defend himself with his mace but it is quickly knocked out of his hand with a swipe from the Ursa. Jaune just watched as a series of Cardin trying to escape but failing continued.

"Crap crap crap!" Cardin yelled.

Cardin began to crawl on the ground but the Ursa wasn't going to let him get away. It readied its claw to finish him off. Before it could hit Cardin Jaune had stepped in the way and blocked the attack with Crocea Mors.

Cardin was surprise to see the man he had bullied since day one risk his life to save him.

Though Jaune was now struggling to keep the Ursa from forcing him down. Jaune had no idea that from the distance Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren and Ruby had come after Cardin's team told them of the Ursa. Weiss was about to join in but Ren and Pyrrha had stopped her. "Why?" She asked. "He can do this." Ren answered. Weiss sighed deeply but put away her weapon.

Jaune new that if he failed he'd die. He couldn't die yet! He wanted to be a hero and he's not going to let this stupid Grimm stand in his way!

Jaune then shoves the Ursa's paw off his shield in a burst of strength and makes a downward slash to its stomach, causing the Ursa to stumble back. The Ursa was now enraged and it begins to ferociously swipe at Jaune with its claws multiple times, but Jaune manages to dodge the first two swipes by rolling out of the way and jumping over the second swipe aimed lower body. However, his streak does not last, he is caught off guard when it launches a third attack, which hits him heavily on his chest and sends him flying.

As he hits the ground Jaune quickly rolls away, immediately getting back on his feet, and begins his second charge at the Ursa. Once again, the Ursa easily disrupts Jaune's attack by hitting him from behind as he leaps at the creature. After regaining his footing, Jaune thinks on his situation and looks at his scroll. It indicated that his Aura is dangerously low, thus signifying the danger of taking another hit.

Weiss looked at her own scroll and looked in fear at how low his Aura was. H-He could die! She wasn't to charge in but… She couldn't.

Both Jaune and the Ursa then simultaneously charge at one another for their final moment. "Hyaaaa!" Jaune yelled as he readied his attack. However, Pyrrha notices that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's attack due to his shield being way to low. She then held her hand out to the questioning look of her friends. Jaune found himself unknowing to himself that his shield was being raised up but didn't think of it much at the time due to him blocking the Ursa's strike. Upon blocking the attack, Jaune takes the opportunity to gain solid footing for his counterattack and swiftly decapitates the Ursa.

The lifeless Grimm body dropped to the ground causing a mass amount of petals to jumped into the air.

Jaune took a moment to collect himself. He did it… he actually won a fight! He wanted to jump up and down and tell the world to suck it! He wasn't a failure. Now wasn't the time for that, bragging was for later. Now he had to deal with a thorn in his side.

Jaune walked up to Cardin who was still sitting on the ground in shock. "Holly crap Jaune." Was all he could say. He accepted the hand Jaune had offered. Jaune surprisingly tightened his grip on Cardin's hand as he warned him, "Never mess with my team, my friends… Weiss ever again." Carding nodded at his demands.

He had enough. Jaune walked away leaving Cardin to himself.

* * *

Weiss was surprised. Jaune actually did it, sure Pyrrha helped him but for the most part he was able to beat a Ursa major. She needed to talk to him, maybe it wasn't too late to save their friendship.

She knew where he would be to.

"Jaune?" She called as she stepped outside where they were supposed to be doing their training the night where it all went down. "No Cardin today?" She asked sarcastically. He didn't answer her, he just kept looking at the green lights shining through the night from Beacon. Weiss walked up to his side, "Isn't that dolt like your best friends?"

"Weiss you were right." He admitted as he slowly turned to meet her gaze. "You were just looking out for me and I couldn't see that because I had these stupid macho stuff going on in my head and-" The heiress placed a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"I get it, you're an idiot." She said with a smirk.

"That wasn't really what I was going for." He smiled.

"It's what I'm taking it as." She smiled back at him. "Us and team LBRN are having a pancake party to celebrate, wanna come?" She asked as she made her way to the door. "I hope you don't like syrup because Nora may have drunk it all already."

"Wait!" Jaune called out causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and turn towards him. He began to adjust his body uncomfortably like a little boy confessing to a crush. "I know I don't deserve it but… will you please help me train?"

The heiress gave him an unsure look causing him to frown. Weiss slowly walked up to him and punched him hard in his face knocking him down. "Hey!" He groaned as he looked up to her, "What was that for?"

"One; for ditching us, two; for cheating, three; for being rude, and four; for making me not find you… repelling." She listed with a smile as she offered a hand to help him up. Jaune laughed as he accepted the nice gesture. "Thank you." He said as he looked down to her.

"Oh and I never thanked you for saying such nice things about me to Ozpin."

"Huh?" Jaune tilted his head, "I never talked to Ozpin about you."

"B-but he said… Ozpin!"

* * *

 **Phew… and we're done with Jaune's "Arc"…. I'm sorry I have a problem. Either way I can finally move on to More Ren :D. And Now I can try and do more Ren X Ruby, Ren X Nora, and Ren X Blake moments. I'm getting chills just thinking about it lol. Btw I'm thinking of doing some kind of Q &A section. Like for each chapter I answer some question you guys want me to answer. Your choice though lol. So maybe Cardin and his gang will be back as main characters… maybe not… who knows. But now it's time to decide how Penny will be introduced, will she still just meet Ruby for her first friend, or Ren since he's more of the main character? Hmmm decisions all of these routes. Heh I wonder who else will feel bad for Jaune when Neptune comes :P, or how Blake will deal with Sun. Find out!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, every one you guys leave keeps this story going!**


	7. Sensational!-Part 1?

Ren rolled under the punch of the blonde brawler causing her attack to crash into the poor tree, knocking it down as if it was just paper. Ren would've shivered at the thought of that being him but he didn't the time to worry as a horizontal kick was coming right at him.

Thinking fast the lotus ninja back flipped to avoid the attack then quickly charged at Yang delivering a kick that knocked her slightly back. "Phew," Yang wiped her forehead, "Nice moves pretty boy. Why haven't we trained together before?"

 _Probably because I'm afraid you'll kill me,_ Ren thought.

Due to his loss of focus he didn't have enough time to dodge her next attack. A punch to his abdomen which he at least crossed his arms over the area. Did it help? Not really. He was still knocked off his feet and rolled onto the ground as he tried to regain his footing.

'Is this even a class battle' is what you're probably asking yourself. No, it wasn't. Ren sighed at how this started.

 **Flashback Start**

 _Ren groaned as he felt himself start to wake up. He was doing all that he could to stop himself from ruining his rest time. This was Saturday… and he wasn't going to waste his rare time to not deal with anything crazy._

 _Then something started to tickle his nose… then his forehead… then his entire face!_

 _His head quickly shot up… well it almost did. His lips came crashing onto something… soft and sweet. His eyes slowly started to clear their vision and he came to the realization that he had accidently kissed Yang!_

 _Ren slightly panicked as he did his best to scoot away, "Y-y-yang?"_

" _That's my name." She answered teasingly sticking her tongue out._

" _I-I'm sorry I- what are you…"_

" _Well I wanted to be a good friend and ask if you'd like to hang out with me." Yang placed her right hand on her cheek while a blush appears on her face. She dramatically says, "But then you made such a bold move and took your partner's older sister's first kiss."_

" _F-first?!" He silently shouts._

" _Maybe," She winked. "But don't you think you owe me?"_

" _I owe you?" Ren finally got himself together and tilted his head as he as he asked, "What are you even doing here?"_

" _Like I said, I wanted to hang out with you."_

" _No thanks…" Ren turned his head away from her. "Today's Saturday so I plan to try and get some sleep. It's not every day we get to relax."_

" _Hmm…" Yang was about to initiate plan b. "Well you could stay here but… I fear my towel," She moves a single finger to a towel Ren just saw she noticed that she was wearing. "Might… remove itself." With a slight tug the towel that already seemed like it was lose enough already was inches away from exposing her naked form._

 _Yang smiled to herself as she saw his eyes widen and a slight gulp escape him. She was happy to see that she had quite an effect on him._

" _You wouldn't…" He choked out._

 _Oh… oh she would…_

 **Flashback End**

Ren began to pant getting exhausted. He was going to get nowhere at this rate. Yang definitely had him beat in plain hand-to-hand combat. Since he didn't have his weapons he has to rely on his own skills against hers.

Yang went for a downward vertical leg drop. Ren grabbed her leg with both his arms and pushed her forward in hopes of knocking her down. Yang was cough off guard but this was counting for something like this. She reached over and grabbed Ren by his collar causing them both to fall over with Ren on top of her. For a good measure Yang 'accidently' set his hand onto her ample bosom while he was still confused.

Ren shook his head and unknown to himself his hand gripped tighter to what he was holding causing the blonde under him to moan slightly and blush.

Ren's eyes widen at the realization. He quickly jumped off of her and coughed awkwardly in his hands.

"I think it's safe to say that you won this one." Yang winked as she stood up.

"Y-Yan-"

"Yang!" Ren was cut off by the stood of a newcomer.

The lotus prince and blonde brawler turned their heads to see the rest of teams JSYN and LBRN. Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha were blushing having witness some of the action while Ruby seemed like she was a volcano ready to explode any minute. Nora was giggling in her hand which never meant anything good. Blake… was actually the scariest for Ren. She had no emotion to what was going on at all. That was pretty normal for her but… it's as if Ren saw his own death while looking at her.

* * *

"You're mad at me." Ren commented as both team LBRN and JSYN made their way to 'welcome' the visiting students as Weiss put it. Blake hasn't said a word after his training with Yang. Ruby had at least kicked him.

"No…" Looks like they're still on a single word state.

"You're ripping apart a doll dressed like me…" Ren commented as he saw Blake slowly tearing off the leg of a doll that was dressed slightly like him. He would ask why and where she got it but he wanted to know why it seemed like she was enjoying her time torturing the little Ren.

"Ozpin told me that this is a good team building exercise…" She finally gave him a sentence… it wasn't a good one but it was something.

"…" Ren would say something back to that… but with how weird Ozpin is… he wouldn't put it past him.

"C'mon Ruby, stop kicking my leg." Yang slightly laughed at Ruby who has been kicking the older sister since they started walking and frankly Ruby was getting exhausted.

"Never!" Ruby shouted as she panted deeply and continued her tantrum.

Nora smiled as she looked around her little group of friends. "Looks like Renny's building himself a harem~" She whispered as she giggled. "Looks like I'll need to step my game up."

"The Vytal festival!" Weiss cheered as she stared at a banner for the upcoming Vytal festival being lifted up. "This is absolutely fantastic!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "C'mon Jaune!" She grabbed the failed knight's wrist and dragged him off.

"Has anyone ever seen Weiss-cream so happy?" Yang asked. She was responded with a shrug from Nora and Ren, another tired kick from her sister, and nothing from Blake… unless you count her ripping the eye out of the doll she was holding.

"Not to mention she's taking Jaune with her without a second thought." Pyrrha laughed.

The group followed after the duo of Weiss and Jaune but picked up their pace when they saw them suddenly stop and the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Woah…" Ruby had finally stopped kicking her sister when she saw what made Weiss and Jaune stop.

It was a dust shop. It looked like someone had broken into it. The windows were smashed opened and it looked like someone kicked the door out of its place. The police had put up the yellow tap to warn civilians to keep their distance away but that wasn't about to stop the crimson reaper.

One of the officers mentioned that it might be the White Fang that did this.

"Heh, the White Fang," Weiss scoffed. "What a bunch of awful bunch of degenerates." She hissed.

Blake's focus shifted from the dismembered Ren doll to the heiress. "Something wrong Weiss?"

"Something wrong?" She repeated slightly sarcastically. "You mean besides knowing that every day a hardworking citizen's life can be ruined by those crazy peoples?"

"The white Fang are not a bunch of crazy people. They're simply misguided."

"Misguided? Misguided enough to want to wipe out humanity off the face of the planet."

"So they're VERY misguided Faunuses." Blake crossed her arms getting slightly offended.

Ren gulp at how this was escalating. He knew her secret; so how can he stop this from going too far?

"So… why would they rob a dust shop?" He asked. He mentally slapped himself for that being the best that he could come up with… but hey! He was under a lot of pressure.

"Good point," Ruby agreed.

"This must be leading up to something." Pyrrha said, "That's the conclusion that I came up with." She shrugged.

"Maybe we can find some leads." Jaune offered. "We'll spilt up." Jaune offered and everyone nodded. It was decided that they would spilt up into their four-man teams. Team JSYN bid farewell to team LBRN as they made their way to find any type of leads.

"So," Ren turned towards his team. "What do we do first?"

"Stop that Faunus!" They heard someone yell by the docks.

Team LBRN ran over to check what was going on. They saw a blonde faunus with a monkey's tail running from some people on the ship. They had no chance of catching him at all. He even evaded the officers they had just seen not too long ago. He hoped onto a lamppost and ran past team LBRN quickly, not before giving a wink to a confused Blake though.

"AFTER HIM!" Nora suddenly yelled as she took off.

"Nora!" Ren called as he chased her.

"Ren!" Ruby shouted as she followed.

Blake sighed as she chased after her teammates.

Nora collided with something that caused her to fall forwards onto the ground. As Ren and the others caught up the monkey faunus had jumped out of sight along with the officers who were trying their best not to get lost behind him.

'Noooo!" Nora groaned, "We lost them…" She cried in sadness as she punched the ground beneath her in frustration.

"Uh, Nora?" Ren pointed under causing the hammering berserker to look beneath her to see what had caused her to fall. A petite with rather curly orange hair. She also had bright green eyes that beamed with a lot of energy, maybe even more so than Ruby and Nora. Her face was soft and cute dotted with freckles.

Ruby screamed mentally as she saw Ren stare at the girl. _Ahhhhhhh! She's short… has stocking… she's going to beat me in the adorable settings!_ Ruby thought. Being the adorable 'Young girl' was supposed to be her edge against Nora, Yang and Blake! What was she supposed to do now?!

Nora quickly got off the girl and apologized, "Wow… it's like you're made of metal." Nora groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

Ren shook his head, "Nora don't be ridiculous."

"Salutations!" The girl greeted waving her hand as she still laid flat on the wooden ground.

"Um… hello?" Ruby tilted her head questionably.

"Are you okay?" Blake questioned.

"I'm wonderful!" She greeted with a bright voice while still not removing herself from her spot. "But I must say, your stress level seems to be on very high." She commented causing Ren, Ruby and Ruby to turned their heads to Blake who was still slight torturing the doll. Ren shivered slightly.

"Would you like to get up?" Ren asked uncomfortable trying to change the subject.

The girl paused for a moment then responded, "Yes!" As she sprung up to her feet. Despite her bright smile and energy that just seem to energize from her. All of team LBRN had to take a step back as they were slightly creep out.

"I'm Penny!" She greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ren."

"Blake."

"Ruby."

"Are you made of metal?" Nora was given a quick jab by Ren. "N-Nora."

"Nice to meet you!" She greeted again but this time seemed twice as excited as the first time.

"You already said that…" Blake commented.

"So I did…" She replied after a moment of silence.

That was team LBRN's official cue to leave… as quickly as possible. "We'll see you later." Ren said as he pulled Nora away with Ruby and Blake following quickly. "Take it easy friend." Ruby waved goodbye.

After team LBRN felt that they had gotten a good amount of distance away from the strange girl Blake said, "So any idea where that mysterious boy went?"

Team LBRN stopped in their tracks as Penny suddenly appeared in front of them. Even Nora's mouth hung open as they looked back in the direction they had left her just moments ago. "Did you call me?" She asked. No one knew who she was referring to though.

After a moment of silence, she followed up with, "Friend? Am I really your friend?" She asked slowly as she walked up to Ruby and invaded her personal space.

"Uhh…" Ruby seemed unsure on what to say. She looked pasted the strange girl to see her teams view on this. Ren and Blake were shaking their heads furiously while Nora was nodding with her fist clenched. She was also mouthing the words 'just do it' to her.

"Sure?" Ruby responded.

Penny reached up to the sky in joy. "Sensational!" She yelled. She then began to go into detail on stereotypical girl activities that the duo could do together. Ruby on the other hand was just wondering if this was the feeling that other people had when they went her…

Blake shrugged not seeing an easy way out of this. "So what're you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She quickly responded to the surprise of the entire group.

"Y-You?" Ruby squealed.

"You're entering?" Blake added.

"I'm combat ready!" She replied with a salute.

Nora gasped, "This makes you a super mega fighting robot!"

"Nora, not now." Ren shook his head.

"YOU!" A voice screams from the distance.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was on the shorter side compared to the others but I've been putting more focus onto my own original stories so I hope you guys don't mind. Plus, I've been busy with my school work as well so not as much free time as I had before. If you guys have any suggetions feel free to let me know, I just hope you guys all enjoy even if it's a little. Don't forget to leave a review. Each one helps me continue!**


	8. Sensational!-Part 2?

**Hey guys srry I've been gone for so long. The reasons are at the bottom I hope this makes your waiting better though!**

 **NNNN**

"Just why are you so defensive about this?!" The Ice queen yelled at the ribbon-girl Blake Belladonna. Weiss' eyes narrowed as their different views began to clash for a second time.

Ren, along with the rest of team LBRN and JSYN, watched uncomfortably as their argument seemed to not end anytime soon.

"C'mon you two," Ren thought it would be best to at least try to be the voice of reason. If he didn't at least try then Blake might say something she'd regret. "You're both acting like kids. Don't let something like this ruin your guy's relationship."

The duo seemed to have ignored him. "Why am I so defensive about this?" Blake yelled back. "Maybe because you talk about them like they're a bunch of mindless animals!"

"I don't talk about them like that because I THINK they are. I do it because I KNOW they are." She fired back.

"Maybe they wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for people like you!" Blake narrowed her eyes and pointed harshly at Weiss causing her eyes to slightly widen in surprise. "Or like Cardin. People who are constantly treating them so terrible. Why do you think they're like this?!" 

"They're trying to kill humanity!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm the victim!"

Slightly takes over and the rest of team LBRN and JSYN look at each other. None of them seem to know what she meant. Her words even seemed to catch Blake off guard.

Weiss stood up from her bed to walk towards the window to place and hand on it as she looked out with half lid eyes. "Wanna know why I despise the White-Fang? Why I'm not fond of Faunus? All my life I had to deal with Faunus ruining the lives of my family. Products being stolen and relentless attacks. My father would always come home angry…" Weiss punched the window lightly to let out some frustration. "It made for a terrible childhood."

Her voice began to raise as she turned from the window to look Blake in the eye. "They're just a bunch of thieves! Creeps! Murderers!"

Ren quickly turned his head to Blake and saw the anger building up. "Blake don-" He was too late to stop the mad cat from exploding.

"Well maybe we were just sick of being pushed around!" Blake related.

Before Blake had even realized it, the eyes of the rest of team LBRN and JSYN widened and their mouths hung open when noticing that little word that added an extra hit to her explosion. ' **We** '. Not 'them', 'we'. Which definitely caught everyone but Ren off guard.

'Blake quickly noticed her slip up and desperately tried to play it off. "I-I mean **THEM!** They were tired… of being pushed…" Noticing that their shocked expressions were basically blocking most of what she was saying out of their heads, she ran as fast as she could. "Blake!" Ren called after her. She wanted to stop but she just couldn't face him… he knew what she was… but now he knew that she was a member of the White-fang. She couldn't risk him hating her…

"Blake! Blake" The leader of team LBRN called out on the street. He didn't care if the people passing by where eyeing him, as the leader he had to make sure that each of his team mates were safe.

"She's been gone all weekend…" Ruby whispered dreadfully for herself. "Do you think she's alright?"

"Ah, don't worry Ruby." Nora placed her arm around her shoulder. She has nine lives!"

"This is no times for jokes Nora." Ren face palmed.

"Who was joking?" She replied.

"Hey guys!" The failed-knight's voice alerted them of his arrival, along with the other members of team JSYN. When they reached team LBRN Jaune bet down to rest his hands on his knees and began to pant heavily. They obviously have been running for quite a while though it doesn't show much of his other teammates. "Tomorrow Arc, we work on stamina." Weiss said with a sigh which triggered a slightly terrifying look on the failed-knight's face.

"Are you guys applying for a marathon?!" Nora asked in excitement.

"Believe me when I say for Vomit-boy's sake, he better pray we don't." Yang teased while poking his side.

"H-hey!" Jaune's faced turned red in slight irritation. "I would do great in a marath- that's not why we're here!" He quickly turned away from his team.

"You're not wrong." Pyrrha whispered in Yang's ear.

"Have you guys found anything?" Jaune asked.

Ren's faced lowered. "Not a single lead."

"Well maybe we should go with my idea and go to the police." Weiss chimed in causing the rest of her friends to look at her with half-lid eyes. "What? It's just an idea."

"Actually I think it might be a good idea." Pyrrha changed her mind.

"I think we shouldn't." Yang added.

"Well I think Ruby's checking out Ren's butt!" An energetic voice announced. Everyone turned around surprised to see the orange haired spirit… not Nora… Penny.

"P-P-Penny?!" Ruby shrieked as blushed in embarrassment. "I was not!"

"I was~." Yang commented.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby roared. "Ruby smash!" She cried as she tackled her sister to the ground.

Everyone watched in amusement as the sisters playfully wrestled on the ground… Well Yang playfully wrestled, Ruby was… well no one knew just what she was doing. Was that how she wrestled?

"You!" Weiss suddenly shouted as she stomped up to Penny and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Salutations!" She greeted.

"...Why're you still smiling?" Weiss asked.

"I believe I'm feeling… nostalgic? Yes, that's it." She must have been referring to how Weiss called out to her the first time. When Weiss had yelled the same word the day Blake ran off. Apparently Penny had… split something on Weiss' dress. Or Combat skirt, depending on who you're asking.

"Have you seen Blake?"

"The faunus girl?" She asked after she looked around to see her missing from the group.

Everyone deadpanned at her words. "How did you-" Weiss was cut off. "The cat ears." She answered.

"But she wears a bo-" Yang cut herself off when she began to think on it.

"She does love tuna…" Ruby replied as she stood up.

Nora suddenly gasped, "So I wasn't the only one who knew!" She cheered as she jumped up and down.

"May I help you guys look for your friend?" Penny asked inching up to Ruby. Ren noticed the uncomfortable look on her face and placed himself in front of Ruby. "Don't worry we have this handled. Don't we guys?" When he turned his heads to where his friends are… were at… he took a moment to swear in his head because they had just abandoned them to this girl.

"I guess this means we're working together!" She cheered.

"Yah…." Ren and Ruby cheered half-heartedly.

"How long have we been searching Ren…?" Ruby asked as she fell down to her knees.

"I don't know… I'm terrible at keeping time." He replied as he took this time to stretched.

The partners readied themselves when they heard Penny gasp. "What's wrong Penny?" Ruby asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just realized something important…" She slowly lowered her head than quickly sprung it back up to look at the lotus ninja. "Are you my friend to?!"

"Excuse me…?" Ren's eye twitched.

"You're the boyfriend of my best friend Ruby." She pointed to said girl and back to Ren a few times. "Argo you're my friend by default!"

"Boyfriend…?" Ren was getting more and more confused by the second. "Ruby?" He turned his head to said girl. Ruby was nervously pressing her fingers together with a blush matching her weapon formed on her face. "W-well I mean… I never said anything!"

"We aren't dating Penny." Ren told her without even noticing the look of defeat on the young reapers face.

"Are you sure? With the look she gives you, you would think-" A small set of hands covered the energetic girl's mouth to stop her from continuing to embarrass someone… aka Ruby. "Alright Penny that's enough!"

An explosion from the distance catches their attention. The sound was quite loud and wherever it had exploded it left a mass of black smoke in its path. If Ren knew anything it's that when there's an explosion and he sees it, it means he has to head towards it… thank you Nora.

"Uh oh…" Ruby said with a worried voice.

"Uh oh indeed." Ren nodded.

 **This was a looong time coming ik. Basically I wanted to add this to the last chapter but that week was close to my birthday so I was just being lazy and enjoying all the new games i got like Super smash bros for 3ds and fire emblem fates conquest. Plus, I've also been working on a script this other ruby title I had "Lotus Prince: Cyber-Supernetix". A working title but one I think I'll have fun writing once I'm done with the first season. Don't forget to tell what you guys think with a great review and those favs and follows that I love!**


	9. Vs Torchwick

**Guess who has good newsssss…**

* * *

"Ruby…?" Ren turned his head towards his partner soon after the explosion sounded. They were on the hunt for their… stray and trouble seemed to follow them. It looked like this time they'll be following trouble.

"That must be where Blake is?!" Ruby exclaimed while pointing erratically towards the direction of the explosion.

"Ruby…" Ren made an unsure face. "It just might but even if it is we'd be walking into a fight we're not prepared for." Was what he doing good or bad? Ren couldn't really tell. What if Blake was there and is in desperate need of their assistance? "We should go back to the school and get the help from our teachers." He reasoned.

"But if we show up too late?!"

"Ruby I care about Blake just as much as you but we're not hunters, we need to go get help!" He didn't mean to raise his voice. It caught them both off guard but they weren't showing it to each other. That was beside the point though. He was the leader and he can't have his partner rushing off into danger like that.

"Mmmm…" Ruby began to step in place as looked uncomfortable left and right. "You win…" She submitted.

"Oh… okay?" He was caught quite off guard by that. Ruby wasn't one to give up easily. "Let's hurry then-"The sound of wind rushing past him stopped him in his tracks. When he walked pasted Ruby to the direction of the school she had zipped past him using her semblance.

 _Now that's more like Ruby,_ He thought.

"Welp I guess we will see you at the big battle!" Penny cheered as she took off after Ruby. She left behind a stream of dust in her path.

"Damn it!" Ren gritted his teeth. He couldn't let them run off into danger. _They so owe me for this!,_ Ren thought.

* * *

Ren was panting heavily as he desperately tried to keep up. That dust trail Penny left seemed to do more than just let him know she had cartoonish speed it seems. Now he's at… the Vail port? And Ruby's on the building… just fuck Ren's life… you can tell this'll end with him getting his ass kicked.

"Oh hello red," He heard someone greet. It was most likely towards Ruby. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Ren finally climbed up to see Ruby and Penny looking down at the port.

"Ruby, are they your friends?" Penny asked her.

"Ruby!" Ren called causing Ruby to turned her head towards him. "R-Ren?"

"Ruby!" He called out again as he saw a man fire something at her with his cane. He jumped towards her and shielded her from the blast and was almost rolled off the building.

"Ren, no!" Ruby cried as she ran to check on him.

"I'm… good." He groaned as he slowly stood back up. "That was a very powerful shot though."

"Did he hurt you Ren?" Penny asked.

"Maybe a little, but I'll live." Ren dusted himself off. "Can you guys go help Blake?"

"But what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Hey I don't mean to break up your little team meeting or whatever but I'm a man of business and right now I feel like killing you brats will help me nicely." The ginger haired man said.

"Hold him off." Ren answered. "Don't worry as soon as you guys are finished we'll escape as fast as we can. Just help Blake."

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll help you." Penny said causing Ruby to tilt her head. She took and step forward and said, "I'm combat ready."

Penny opened her backpack, releasing her swords and jumping down from the building that they were standing on. As she jumps down she sends three of her swords flying ahead of her, which take down two White Fang henchmen. She continued her assault attacking any unlucky henchman who dared cross her path.

"She's… good." Ruby said. "Good luck Ren." Ruby inhaled deeply as she jumped after Penny.

"You must be that guy Ruby told me about." Ren said as he took out StormFlower.

"Damn…" Roman sighed. "She's gonna injure all of my guys. "Hmm," He shrugged. "Never mind, I have more of those things back home."

Ren was the first to act firing several shots at Roman but they were blocked by using his cane. Ren was counting on him to block it though. While Roman was distracted with blocking his gunfire Ren jumped towards Roman to stab down with StormFlower.

Roman side stepped the attack and went for a horizontal swing with his cane.

"Gah!" Ren grunted as he was swatted back.

"Come on kid," The cigar that was placed in Roman's mouth fell to the floor. "You look decently competent. You know you can't beat me by yourself."

Ren didn't answer him. He gulped since he knew that this guy was telling the truth as much as he hated that it was so. In a way Ren thought of this as a slight punishment for himself. He was about to leave his team mate to this fate while Ruby was willing to risk everything to make sure she was okay. Ren kind of blamed himself for things going this far.

"I know that look." Roman laughed. "That's a look of regret."

Ren charged towards Roman fire bullets till he was at point blink rang. Ren attacked with a right roundhouse kick which was blocked by Roman's cane. Roman retaliated with multiple swings of his cane which Ren barely blocked with StormFlower.

Roman raised his cane up and swung it down at Ren. He managed to block with StormFlower just before it could make contact with his head and the two went through a power struggle. "You know kid, people like you really piss me off. People who just refuse to quit when it's hopeless."

"You can thank Ruby and Nora for that…" He grunted back.

Penny was making quick work of the white fang that were attacking her which wasn't going unnoticed by the members flying the Bullheads. They flew over and open fired on Penny, who quickly defends herself by turning her swords into a spinning shield, blocking the incoming fire. Her backpack opened again and sent two swords flying into the wall behind her. The wires between Penny and the swords then retract, sending her flying back towards the wall.

Penny stared down the rest of the White-Fang members that started to charge at her. "Your moves, creeps!" She challenged.

"Blake!" Ruby cried as she ran over to her teammate who was faced down on the ground.

The cat-girl groaned as Ruby shook her. "R-ruby?" She questioned as her eyes opened slowly. "R-ruby?!" She sounded more shocked and worried than happy. "Why did you follow me?!"

"Why?!" Ruby was offended. "Because you're my friend. We couldn't just let you leave us."

Blake's eyes widened, "Who's 'we'?"

Ruby gulped. "Ren…" She answered as she turned her attention to the building where she had left him. "He's battling that jerk."

"H-he is?!" Blake panicked and quickly stood up only to crash back onto a knee.

"Blake! Stop! You're too injured to help him." Ruby comforted her friend.

"But he can't beat Roman!" She said back. Sure She and Sun were outnumbered during their fight with him but that didn't change the fact that Roman was definitely more skilled if he fought any of them one-on-one.

"I… wanted to make sure you all stayed out of this." Blake said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Now… you're more involved than I ever imagined." A single tear stained the floor.

"Don't worry Blake, I'll go help him." Ruby assured her.

"Before it's too late." Blake said.

"Ahhhhhh!" The sound of Ren's screams of agony filled the entire area.

"That might be a sign of late if I ever heard one…" Ruby said under her breath as she hurried to her leader.

"I'm… here to." Sun the Faunus they had ran into the day Blake disappeared said as he laid next to her.

"Gah!" Ren screamed out in pain as he was kicked into a build board leaving a deep indent.

"Kid I must admit. It's been awhile since I've had so much fun beating some schoolboy to death. "With one hand Roman clamped Ren's throat. "Now before I end you, I might as well make this worth my time."

Ren wasn't sure what he meant but Roman was looking at him very intensely. First Roman had a smirk but after a few seconds it had diminished into a curious glare. "It… didn't work?" Roman questioned.

Ren didn't reply.

Suddenly Roman broke out in laugher. "Oh this is rich! A fucking piece of work it seems! Good news kid. You live to see another day."

"H… huh?" Ren questioned.

Roman let loose of his grip on Ren and saw the havoc that Penny was causing. "Welp it's been real kid. This wont be the last time you hear of me." Penny had destroyed most of the Bullheads but one came in close enough for Roman to escape him with the remaining groups of White-Fang.

As they were about to take off Roman said, "Nice semblance by the way." He smirked causing Ren to growl slightly at him.

"Roman!" Ruby's shouted as she found them.

"Little red, hello." He waved sarcastically. "Still playing hero it seems. Hope you don't mind that I broke your boyfriend." He directed her to Ren who was still indented into the build board.

Ruby growled seeing how much in pain Ren was. "Haa!" She charged towards the ship.

"Not so fast." Roman said as he aimed his cane towards Ren and fired.

Ruby gasped and changed her attention to Ren. With her speed she ran in front of the shoot to take the hit saving Ren from the attack.

"Thanks for being suckers kids." Roman waved as the remaining ships made their successful escape.

"Damn it…" Ren cursed as his consciousness started to slip away from him.

* * *

"Ruby!" Ren yelled as he leaped up from the hospital bed.

"H-huh?" He took a moment to see what was going on. He touched his face to see he was given a few bandages and his pony-tail was undone. "Am I… back at Beacon?"

"Good morning Ren." A sweet voice greeted. Ren turned his head to see the ultimate warrior Pyrrha herself sitting in one of the hospital chairs with her hands crossed on her lap. She gave a helping smile knowing that he has been through quite a bit.

"Pyrrha?"

"It's a good thing you woke up." The smile on her face turned into a frown.

"…Why?"

She inhaled deeply, "Blake…. Might get expelled."

* * *

 **Alright so you guys remember the good news that I mentioned at the beginning. Well since I'm now in summer I have more free time to write and less bullshit from teachers so… that's just amazing. So next chapter will just be trying to establish some relationships between people for season two.**

 **Also now that I have the free time it might be a good idea to start working on my "Rhythm universe" fanfics. Oh and on that "Lotus Prince: Cyber Supernetix" which I will make canon to my Lotus Prince fanfic.**

 **Which reminds me. Time for a new poll! Now I want you guys to vote between Ruby, Blake, Nora, Yang, Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss and Penny on who's your favorite between them. You may rank 4.**

 **EX: 1: Ruby 2: Yang 3: Blake 4: Nora**

 **Basically the four most popular between them will get a special… reward. U can vote in the reviews but I'll be starting a poll on my profile page. I hope you'll all vote to help further this! Seeya next time!**

 **BTW if the poll on my profile is messed up in anyway pls let me know. It's the first one ive made on fanfiction.**


	10. Lotus prince poll info

**Okay guys so here are the rules for the poll on my profile.**

 **1: You can only vote four times**

 **2: You can't vote for the same character more than once.**

 **3: Dont complain if the character u want to win doesnt.**

 **And thats basically it. What else you guys need to know is that the poll will end on 7/18/2016 so you guys have a month to support your favorites to victory! Spread the word of the poll!**

 **Ruby: Please pick me! I want the special! *Eats Ren-shaped cookie***

 **Blake: We're not seriously doing this are we? *Sigh* Please no... *You better vote for me...***

 **Yang: The prize just has to be pretty boy! Hell yes! Come on show me some love!**

 **Weiss: Meh... I don't really care to be honest.**

 **Pyrrha: I hope you all have a wonderful time with the poll. The suspense is killing me.**

 **Velvet: If the prize is Ren then... *Blush* N-no that is too improper! I... need to go take some pictures...**

 **Penny: I'm in the poll as well? Sensational! Hello everyone, my names Penny.**

 **Nora: *Gasp* Oh oh oh! Pick me! pick me! oh please pick meeeee!**

 **Jaune: so... I'm the only guy? *Sigh* I'm not winning am i?**

 **I think I speak for everyone when I say, good luck Lotus Prince characters!**


	11. School Days Preview

**A Ruby in need of attention- part 1**

* * *

Ruby sighed as she sat on the bench in front of the fountain. She was beginning to think that she had lost her touch in getting Ren's attention. She had a HUGE crush on her older leader and wished that he could just take a hint already! What can she do now though? She didn't have Yang's figure, Nora's history, or Weiss' money… did she think she could win his heart with that? Nope… but the money would be nice.

"Great now I've realized that I'm heartbroken… and poor." She groaned into her hands.

"Wassup Rubes?" An energetic yang greeted as she hopped into the seat next to her sister.

"Just… thinking." Ruby sighed.

"About Pretty boy I bet." Yang laughed.

"A little…" Ruby tilted her head to the side. "How do you flirt so easily?" Asking one of your rivals on how to get the attention of the guy you're both flirting with?! And your sister no less?! She was very desperate.

"Just be confident." She answered.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Just be confident, Rubes." She repeated. "Whenever I find someone who interest me I gotta just have faint in myself. You don't always have to mean what you say though. Just make it big enough that it leaves an impact on the guy."

"You mean like that time you snuck into Ren's bed while he was sleeping with a condom in your mouth?"

"It was empty." Yang laughed.

"That makes it better?"

"…"

* * *

"Ruby you can do this…" The crimson reaper told herself as she stood outside her door. As the information she was given from her sister said, Ren was currently alone inside the room. "Just walk in there and be confident.

She inhaled deeply and was about to open the door when.

"Ah~!"

Ruby paused from the moan that escaped the room.

"Nora are you okay?" Ren's voice called from the other side of the door. "Should I stop?"

 _N-Nora?!,_ The young reaper shrieked inside her head.

"No waaaay~, so good~…" She sounded like she was in total bliss.

"How's this?" Ren asked as his action caused Nora to cry out in pleasure even louder. "Nora you have to be more quiet…"

"Sorry R-Ren but… mmm deeper please."

"You're completely hopeless." Ren sighed. "I'll add another in okay?"

"…Please do…" Nora sounded like she was drifting off.

 _Another?!,_ Ruby again mentally shrieked.

"Oh Ren, you're so big~, Ruby could never satisfy you." Did Nora actually say this? Nope. Ruby is just losing it right now. "Could you be a little more rough on me?" Okay... now that she actually heard. Just what were they doing in there?! Whatever it was Ruby knew she didn't like it. With all the force she could muster she landed a super solid kick to the door almost knocking it out of place. She was so mad she didn't even pay attention to the stinging sensation in her foot.

"Stop before you both-" She didn't like what she saw as she expected… but… it wasn't what she thought apparently. "Not… doing… anything… inappropriate…?" She said the last part under her breath.

"Huh?" Ren cocked his head. What Ruby saw was Her leader Ren fully clothed. Standing over Nora on one of the beds with her top off. She was lying face down on the bed with her bra unclasped basically teasing any man to try and peak.

"Heeeey Ruby~" She greeted lazily.

"N… needles?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh…" Ren scratched the back of his head. "Acupuncture." He simply replied.

"Acu-what now?" It was Ruby's turn to scratch her head.

"Acupuncture," He directed her gaze onto a box set next to Nora with a very large supply of needles (Which made poor Ruby gulp when she saw how many there were).

"As you know Nora has a… direct fighting approach." Ren chuckled. "With a fighting style of 'swing as hard as you can at anything that moves'," He recalled the fight time that Nora has described her style of fighting. "It often leaves the body feeling sore.

He placed a finger onto the needle. "With these needles I can channel my mana through them. It really helps calm the body down." He took a moment to secretly gave at Nora then leaned in to whisper to Ruby, "To be honest I'm mostly doing it because she usually stays quiet."

A mumble of indescribable noises escaped Nora's lips, "I feel like putty…" She managed to say.

"So um…" Ren looked towards the door. "Why'd you kick down the door?"

"Oh that? Uh… It was locked."

"It was open."

"I didn't have the key."

"…It was unlocked."

"…It was like that when I got here?" Wow… she is a terrible liar.

Ren sighed not looking to interrogate her. "Alright Nora you're done." He said as he removed the needles one by one from her body. As the last one was removed Nora jumped up onto the floor and yelled, "I'M MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE BABY!" She ran out the room at high speed.

"She forgot her top." Ruby pointed her forgotten bra and shirt.

"She'll be back." Ren sighed.

A silence fell from over the two. "Uh…" Ruby was the first to act. "Maybe you could be my STRESS RELIEF?" She said those last words to hint-ful than she had assumed she would.

"…huh?" Ren questioned.

"I-I mean maybe you could help me relax!" She quickly corrected herself.

"You mean with acupuncture?"

"Yeah the needl- I mean ACUPUNCTURE." Yikes… just saying the N word gives her bad chills.

"Are you sure?" He eyed her curiously. "You don't seem the type who like this sort of thing."

"Whaaaaat?" She playfully slapped his arm and laughed nervously. "I'm like… so that. With the… spirits and stuff. It does involve spirits right?"

"well..." Ren scratched the back of his head. "In a way i guess."

"See?! I'm so with it."

"Well if you're sure." Ren shrugged. "Well this might be uncomfortable but I'll need you to take off your-" He stopped himself when he saw that the young reaper had already had her shirt on the floor and was now standing in front of him wearing a strawberry patterned bra. Ruby was currently standing in front of her crush while he can see her like this. Only Yang and her father have ever seen her like this before.

Ruby was definitely nervous to say the least. Her face was a matching color of red for her hood and she was looking down at the ground to avoid his eyes. She was just watching herself draw circles into the floor with her foot.

Going unknown to Ruby, Ren was also very nervous. He was actually surprised at his own reaction. His first thought was how her… size wasn't as small as you have thought at first. It was no where near Yang's but bigger than he had thought before. Not to mention she just looked incredibly… cute.

"uh… so I just have to lay on the bed?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm." Ren replied with a nod.

Ruby was smiling on the inside. It sounded like… he was being effected by her! Take that Yang! Blake! Nora! Insert name of any other female that may appear! I'm in the lead!

Ruby had an idea to help her step it up a notch. "Could you unclip my bra for me~?" Even if she didn't have Yang's sex appeal, she was still the little sister of the Xiao-Long.

"W-we don't need to do THAT, Ruby." Did he just stutter?

A smile on Ruby's face went unknown to the Lotus ninja. "Well it might just make me feel more comfortable you know? Don't worry Yang will never find out." With a nervous gulp Ren timidly unclip it leaving what little skin that was covered on her back completely exposed. He was used to seeing Nora in a state like this but obviously not with Ruby.

Ruby now had to decide what was she going to do? She hated needles to death… one time when her dad took her to the doctor for a shot, Ruby took the needle from the doctor's hand and held the nurse as a hostage as she made her daring escape out of the place… Ruby was nine. Oh but she remembers it like it was yesterday. " _Now this is how it's gonna go..." Young Ruby said as she held the needle dangerously close to the nurse while her father and the doctor stood at a safe distance. "I'm going to walk out of here... and you two are just going to watch. And I'm not getting a sho-" She was interrupted by a stinging feeling in her left arm. "Ahhh!" She turned around slowly to see another nurse piercing her with a needle. "Dirty... trick..." She groaned before passing out. The doctor turned to Ruby's father. "Never come back please." He begged. "Fair enough." He agreed._

She just wanted an excuse for Ren to see her like this.

"Are you ready?" Ren asked her.

Ruby just nodded her head not trusting her to be able to sound tough if she spoke.

Ruby gave a frighten squeak when she first felt something poke her back.

"I… I haven't inserted it yet." Ren said.

"O-oh… sorry. Keep going please." Ruby inhaled deeply.

A series of Ren trying to feel around for a place to start and Ruby flinching every time she thought he was inserting a needle continued. Eventually the fear was getting to Ruby.

"Ruby?" Ren questioned as her heard slight sobs. She was taking a series of deep breaths that look uncomfortable. She was definitely forcing herself to do this.

"I'm… not crying."

"I didn't say you were." Ren sighed. "Ruby you don't want to do this. Why are you forcing yourself?"

"You… you haven't been giving me much attention recently…" Ruby sat up on the bed to use her hands to block the growing tears from her eyes.

"I just wanted to do something so you would give me some more attention!" She couldn't hold it back anymore and she began to weep with her tears staining the bed.

"You wanted my attention?" Ren repeated.

"Y-yes!"

"Ruby…" Ren placed his hand on top of her head. "How about you and me go to the mall today? Just the two of us?"

Ruby sniffed, "R-really?"

"Yeah, and I promise you'll get as much attention as you want. How does that sound?" Ren smiled warm heartedly.

"Like a dream…" Ruby whispered with slightly red eyes. "only a few thing can make this better for me." She said aloud.

Ren chuckled. Ren leaned in and placed a quick peck on her forehead. Ruby's face turned a deep shade of red as she collapsed on the bed. _There it is…,_ Ruby thought feeling very satisfied.

"Ruby..." Ruby sounded nervous.

Ruby looked up to see that he was no longer looking at her. "Hmm?"

"Your bra slipped off..."

Ruby eyes slowly traveled to her chest to see that everything was now in clear view for Ren to see. Only one thing crossed Ruby's mind though. "As good as Nora's?"

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of Lotus prince school days. Wow you guys get two chapters of something from me today? Aren't I nice :P? Oh right if youu're reading this chapter here you may not know what I'm talking about. If you don't why not check out the main story "Lotus Prince"?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Next Chapter of Lotus Prince: School Days - "Vs Ultimate Warrior part 1"**

* * *

 **Hey... so this is awkward... i just updated the preview since i added some stuff to it... um... yeah uh... poll... review... school days... *nervous cough* I'll let my self out cool?**


	12. Back Together!

"Please… I don't want to leave now." A sadden Blake plead her hands grip tightly against her chest. She was mentally telling herself not to cry as she was being stared down by Goodwitch and Ozpin. Luckily though she did not have to face them alone. She had the rest of team LBRN besides Ren and team JSYN with her.

"Miss Belladonna," Ozpin started as he took a deep breath. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was planning to say but he offered her the sincerest look that he could. "I have already told you that your species means nothing to us here. You are a great student and we were glad to have accepted you."

 _Here comes the but,_ Ruby thought.

"But,"

 _Called it!_

"I'm sorry to say that your actions not only put you in danger but you got your friends involved as well. Not to mention your leader took serious damage as well."

"Please don't do this!" Weiss pleaded. She decided that she couldn't just wait for them to come to a conclusion now. She just had to say this before it was too late. "It was my fault that she ran away. I said insensitive things to her that I shouldn't so please."

"Ah yes," Glynda gave the entire group a glare that made each of them flinch.

"Please don't eat me!" Nora pleaded as she bowed, "It wasn't supposed to end like this! I was supposed to be eaten by a giant cat!" Nora watched the confused reactions of all her friends. "It's what the old gipsy woman said…"

"Anyways…" Glynda coughed into her hands. "You also got team JSYN involved as well. I'm sorry miss belladonna but you're not making this easy."

"I-I know I messed up but…" She couldn't think of an excuse. "It won't happen again! I'll do better!" If that was the best she could do than she should have just shut up.

"T-then I should be punished to!" Jaune proclaimed.

"And why is that Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

"B-because I'm the leader of team JSYN and I'm the one who told my team to help search for her. If you're punishing Blake, you'll have to punish me to."

"Jaune!" Weiss gritted her teeth as she elbowed him in his stomach.

"Do not tempt me Mr Arc." Glynda warned causing Jaune to gulp.

"Either way Miss Belladonna was the cause of this and as the headmaster I must often make calls that are not popular among my students. I must do as I must to make sure that nothing bad happens to the majority." Ozpin said with closed eyes.

"Please tell us you're not really expelling her…" For one of the few times Yang showed a look of fear on her face.

Just then the door was pushed open.

* * *

"Ren, please hold on!" The ultimate warrior applied force onto the injured ninja to stop him from escaping his bed.

"I… Have to… stop them…" He strained as he fought a losing battle against Pyrrha to get out of his bed.

"Please Ren, you've already taken a lot of damage already. You need to rest."

"I almost left Blake to fate before… I won't do it again." He refused to give in.

"You… you really care for your team that much?"

"Would you do the same thing?" Ren questioned her causing Pyrrha to pause.

"…Let's go." She said as she helped him up.

* * *

"Wait!" Ren yelled as he walked in using Pyrrha to balance his walking.

"Well if it isn't Mr Ren." Glynda greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ozpin asked.

"Please don't do this to her." He begged.

"Ren…?" Blake tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, Ren but she has caused quite the commotion." Ozpin apologized. "It's one thing to have an argument with a friend but to have to escalate to coming into blows with a dangerous criminal?"

"You don't understand. I knew Blake's secret and it wouldn't have gone like that if I had just acted faster. I even faced Roman by myself on purpose. Just please… She won't do it again I swear!" Raising his voice caused Ren to grip his stomach with his free hand in pain. "Gah…"

"Ren!" The rest of team LBRN ran over to him to support him up with Pyrrha.

"Hmm…" Ozpin grasped his chin.

"You're thinking on letting them off with a warning?" Glynda whispered in his ear.

He answered with a smirk. "Ren, not that I'm not happy with you being alive but how is it that Roman didn't kill you?"

Ren's flinch from the question was noticed by all. "He… well he said 'nice semblance young man'. Or something like that."

"Just as I thought." Ozpin sighed. "Alright, Blake can stay."

"Really?!" Everyone gasped and the girls holding Ren up accidently let go causing him to crash onto the floor.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"S-sorry, Ren." Blake said as she helped him up.

Ozpin chuckled, "But Miss Belladonna you must never forget just how loyal your friends are to you."

"I won't!" She was happy enough to cry.

"And now I am placing you in the care of Ren." He said slyly.

"W-what?!" Blake and Ruby blushed.

"Whelp, have fun you kids." Ozpin began to walk out. "But not too much you here."

Glynda sighed as she followed after. "I swear if I didn't know him I'd call him a smartass… you know what… You're a smartass."

The hunters-in-training stood in silence after the two had left. Then Yang said, "So Pyrrha, who'd you break Ren out of the nurse's office without being caught?"

"How did I do that?" Pyrrha asked Ren.

* * *

After a while things started to calm down. Ren finally healed up completely and the group was as close as ever. "And then I said," Jaune was in the middle of a joke. " 'Chaos Emeralds'? More like 'Dragonballs'!" A round of laugher was shared between the group.

"How's your meal, Ren?" Ruby asked with a pleased smile on her face.

"Better than I thought." He shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"Because not everyone is freak for fish, Blake." Yang joked.

"Hey…" She was about to retort but she realized how right Yang was. "… shut up."

"Mine still has an eye in it." Weiss said in discuss as she poked it timidly.

"At least it could be worst you guys." Pyrrha laughed.

"Hey, did you guys enter the raffle?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." They answered. A strange raffle was going on at the school. You just write your name and if you get drawn you get to go on a trip to a fancy resort. How could they possibly not sign up for it?

"I heard that they'll be picking five winners." Weiss said.

"I don't see myself winning…" Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry, Jaune." Yang smirked. "Us girls will make sure to take plenty of pictures of us girls in our bikinis for you and Ren to gawk at."

"How Nice…" He groaned.

"I do admire your confidence, Yang." Pyrrha smiled.

"If me and Ren win this…" Ruby and Blake both shook their heads in embarrassment at the fact that they were sharing the same idea.

"Wait… where'd our food go?" Ren asked as he noticed that everyone's plates were cleaned.

Everyone turned their heads towards Nora. She currently had three tails of fish sticking out of her mouth. "Maiy fwwd wus stowlwn toa…" She said with a mouthful.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

"Cinder." Roman bowed to the fire beauty if front of him.

She had a bored expression on her face. If he had called her for nothing then she would make sure he learned to not do that again. "What did you call me for, Roman?" She gave him a displeased look. "Did you want me to lick your wounds from that humiliation you suffered at the hands of a few students?"

"You are... a hard one to please." Roman sighed, "Anyways no," He knew that he better keep his sharp tong down when talking to her. One wrong move and he's the next wickerman. "One of those students... I think you might wanna have a little chat with him."

Cinder placed her hands on her hips, "There better be more to this than just that."

Roman twirled his cane playfully. "Oh but there is my dear, Cinder. This student has a very VERY rare semblance."

Her eyebrow raised in interest. " 'Semblance Disspell'." He finally said.

Cinder's eyes widened as the words left his mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Not at all. My semblance had no effect at him at all." Roman explained.

"Hmm..." If this were true... this could be trouble for her. "What's his name?"

"I believe that it was 'Ren'."

"Well..." She raised her right hand up to her face and using her semblance she lit up. "I'll hav to take care of this..." A smile appeared on her face as she looked into the flame. "But do I kill him... or have him join us?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of volume 1… few. It was a nice trip I say lol. But wait we're not done yet. Now I will tell you all what the winners of the poll will get. The winners of the poll will be the ones to join Ren in "Lotus Prince: Super-Cybernetixs".**

 **Yep the four most popular characters of the poll will be in that fanfic so vote if you want your favorite to be in it :P.**

 **We're not done yet btw, time for another preview of super-cybernetixs**

* * *

"I will not… let my research end here." An elderly man told himself as he continued typing on his computer. "You tried to stop me… but I will not let anything get in my way! I Won't just have her back! But I will have the world under my foot!"

"Dr Nega?" His assistant walked into his lab.

"What is it now?"

"I have sent out the invitations like you asked." She bowed.

"Good…," He laughed. "Now I'll have the perfect test subjects for my experiments. It's time to make some final adjustments to my androids."

"Of course, Dr."

"And as soon as I finish off the unlucky winners… I'll be coming for you." He stared daggers into the picture of the man he oh so hated. He kept it for it fueled his rage whenever he looked at it.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the spin-off story oh comedy/romance shorts of your favorite hunters-in-training. Felt disappointed that your favorite character wasn't getting much attention in Lotus Prince? Well Lotus Princes: School Days is for you!**

 **Oh and you call have to thank Bartogromeo for coming up with Ren's semblance!**


	13. Results and More

**Alright guys, the poll of lotus prince is officially over! Did your favorite character win? Did the main romance partner Ruby bite the dust? Did Jaune manage to overcome the position of being the "other guy" in a harem? Most likely not... sorry Jaune. Anyways It'll work like this, I'll say the results and each character will give their impression. lets tally the results.**

 **Coming in 9th place... Nora! With 10 votes!**

 **Nora: *gasp*... no way...**

 **I'm sorry Nora... it was a close call tho-**

 **Nora: I got 10 votes?! *Gets excited* I hit double digest! *Cheers***

 **...Lets just let her have that.**

 **Oh looky here. A tie... guess that means Nora's technically in 8th?**

 **Nora:I'm not in last place either?!**

 **...again... letting you have that.**

 **Coming in for a tie of 7th place both with 13 votes... Penny and Yang!**

 **Penny: Sensational! You're saying that not only did I not come in last place... but I to got double digest?**

 **Don't become Nora... I dont need another one.**

 **Nora: Hey!**

 **Oh you know I love you.**

 **Nora: Everyone does.**

 **Yang:... You're telling me... I *rage builds up* I barely made it past last place?!**

 **Uh... well...**

 **Yang: And I'm sharing a spot with someone who's only been in like...*Counts fingers* three! Chapters?!**

 **Well... it could be worse...?**

 **Yang: *Calms down slightly*... well I gue-... wait.**

 **Y-Yes?**

 **Yang: This means... Jaune got more votes than me?!**

 **Okay moving on!**

 **Yang: RAWH!**

 **Coming in at 6th place with 14 votes... Pyrrha!**

 **Pyrrha: Oh my... I... I don't know what to say. Thank you for your support everyone, and good luck to the rest of you still in.**

 **Alright... in 5th place with 17 votes... Weiss!**

 **Weiss: w-w-what?! *Composes self* I mean... hmph... Not like I need such a trip anyways. I'll have all the fun I need with Jaune her-...*Puts the pieces together* Jaune!**

 **Okay now it's time to reward the winners. Coming in at 5th place with 19 votes... Velvet!**

 **Velvet: I... I won? Me? I did it? YES! I TOLD EVERYONE! EVERYONE LOVES BUNNY GIRLS!**

 **Everyone: *Stars at her weirdly***

 **Velvet: Uh... or so im told.**

 **Next for 3rd place with 20 votes... Jaune!**

 **...I said... Jaune!**

 **Jaune?**

 **Jaune: *Comes through the door* Yes?**

 **Why weren't you here?**

 **Jaune: I didn't think I needed to.**

 **You came in third place.**

 **Jaune... me?**

 ***nods***

 **Jaune: Jaune Arc?**

 ***nods***

 **Jaune: The "Other guy" in a harem series?**

 ***nods***

 **Jaune: Let me see that.*Takes clip bored* Yang... Weiss... Velvet... Jaune... I BEAT SIX GIRLS IN A HAREM STORY?!**

 **Yang and Weiss:... Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaune...**

 **Jaune: *Gulps*... I mean...**

 **I'll let them enjoy their spots. Lets move on. 2nd place with 29 votes... Blake.**

 **Blake: Oh.. Um... T-that's great... *Fights a losing battle to not show excitement* It might even be fun... *Smiles* Excuse me for a second. *Walks out***

 **What was going on outside? All that can be said is... She's gonna be pissed when she finds out Yang's recording.**

 **And Now the moment we've all been waiting for... In 1st place with 40 votes...**

 **Ruby: ME! *Accidentally runs into a wall* Oww... *Rubs her head***

 **R-ruby... stealing my lines...**

 **Ruby: I mean of course I won. I'm the main heroine.**

 **Velvet: I'm actually not too sure about that.**

 **Ruby: Huh...? *Eye twitches***

 **Yang: *Stops punching Jaune* True... I mean... you didn't really get that much more screen time than the rest of us.**

 **Ruby: SHUT YOUR FACE!**

 **Weiss: *Stops stepping on Jaune* You know now that I think about it... It seems like if anyone had a really big effect on Ren it would be Blake.**

 **Ruby:B-but...**

 **Jaune: *Groans* Y-yeah... even I technically had more development. Arguably even Weiss.**

 **Nora: *Gasp* Are we ganging up on Ruby?! I wanna try!**

 **Ruby:... You guys are mean...**

 **Yang:Aw dont worry Rubes I know what'll cheer you up. *Drags her to the door***

 **Ruby: What is she doing...? *Watches Blake***

 **Yang: The viewers will never know.**

 **What you guys should know though is that... well I think I'll post the cybernetix story on Lotus prince. Just to make it more relevent I guess.**

* * *

 **Well that was certainly something... kind of suprising as well to.**

 **Well before this ends Since we hit the end of Volume 1 i wanna express my appreciation for you guys. So lets ttake a look at some of my favorite reviews!**

 **TehUnoman- "Watch, for some reason, Jaune wins XD"** You psychic mother...

 **Bartogromeo- "** **Nice writing, sligthly short, but nice. I noticed that you don't really describe the enviroment your characters are in. We watched the show and roughly know how everything looks, but describing the charm of simplicity in Beacon's architecture, or the ethereal beauty of Forever Fall can go a long way in immersing the readers in your story.**

 **Now, Ren's Semblance. While there are some cool things you could do with Ren's"floral" name, there is a Semblance I wanted to see for quite some time. Semblance Dispell. It basically "negates" the effects other Semblances have on the user. Keep in mind that it should have effect on the user ONLY, considering that otherwise it's just OP. Therefore, Ren wouldn't be able to disrupt Ruby 's speed, however Emerald is going to REALLY hate it. But that's just a suggestion."** The guy you all have to thank for Ren's semblance. And for encouraging me to work harder for my writing.

 **Sarinman- "Praise the HaRen!" You are now the reson this is a "HaRen Story lol**

 **Yuruya- "I wasnt expecting much since renxruby isnt exactly 'canon material'. That, and I thought I'd read this for laughs. But I was wrong. They actually mesh well together! I'm gushing at almost every scene. Ren was great! Yang was really cute here too! Aaaaa here I am again falling for the rare ships orz (Great writing by the way! love the humor! 8D)"** I love comments like these. I didn't have that much faith with writting a RWBY fanfic so i decided to do something easier. Because of this though I think i'll try and work on a romance RWBY fanfic thats not a Harem... or HaRen. With my favorite Character this time... but only slightly more than Ren. Mercury X Ruby.

 **Harutora75- "School Days...School...Days?...**

 **...SCHOOL DAYS?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **(Jumps in a nice speedboat and drives away)"** Yeah... if you guys watched that anime... oh boy... Also maybe check out "Lotus Prince: School days" .

 **Babylovebug18- "Love your story. I vote for Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, and Blake Belladonna. Thank you for taking the time to write this. :-)"** Very first review for this story so it holds something dear to me. Thank you.

 **Le MAO XVII- "Don't worry, Ruby! I'm rooting for you! Since the first chapter!**

 **Now to wait for the battle of the docks...**

 **By the way, way late for saying this, but I honestly don't think that Ren could've decapitated that Nevermore in Initiation with the blades of StormFlower. I just don't see it happening."** I... didnt put this here.

Ruby: I did! Thank you so much! :D. Oh Oh! How did you enjoy the battle at the docks?

Well... anyways Yeah... Ren couldn't have done that now that I think about it... but uh... Look explosions!

 **Vail Ryuketsu- "Wait Ren and Penny, Ren and Penny, Ren and Penny... Cyber Ninja! Is that a thing? Is it going to be a thing? I hope it is a thing! I don't know why but I seem to like the thought of that ship. Rather odd seeing as this is the first time I am thinking about it."** C-calm down bro!

 **Team NovaStorm- "Did Roman just try to do a Ghost Rider penance stare"** No... but that wouldve been awesome.

 **Shem Jaaws- "The poll isnt showing"** He's technically the reason I found this out so... send the thanks!

 **Nikola the Einstein- "I am really enjoying this story. It is well written, humorous, and has an interesting concept. I like how you gave a supportive character, Ren, his own harem story, which I believe is the first of its kind. I eagerly await the next update."** It isnt the first but Ive only ever found one besides my own.

 **Anime Review's- "vote for: ruby XD"** I didnt... ruby...

Ruby: Thank you :D! Here you can share my cookie Mr snake man!

 **the great emo in the sky- "yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss"** One of simple words.

 **stoke66- "i really lol'ed at this one.. even than before"** I think we all did... i think we all did

 **EndlessChains- "A well done chapter. It was amusing to read Ruby's thoughts as well as actions as she attempts to confront Ren with her new found confidence. It was interesting to read about how Ruby took the acupuncture as well as the needle that Ren needed to use. It was endearing to read how Ren handled the situation and that at least Ruby was happy in the end. Thank you. Keep up the good work."** I love hearing what people thought at certain points. And this guy is like the best person on that aspect.

 **weather witch nami-zo- "Ok i give up im missing something WTF IS HIS SEMBLANCE PLZ AND TY"** The impatiences in the world I tell you T_T

 **King Edgar-I'm guessing Pyrrha will still die so yay at that kinda. Is Jaune going to die to? The fibe of Weiss crying at the end of that part feels like you're going to kill off some characters.(Yay dark is fun, all hail the great GRRM.)**

 **Yeah, a little ark for them? Make them more human?**

 **So... Will anything happen to Nora? Like a coma to push Ren to get stronger but not killing her off after the battle of beacon or when ever."** Hmm... interesting ideas my good sir.

 **warrior of six blades- "Well, looks like Ren got Ruby to be his partner, poor girl should've tried to land herself instead of doing a George of the Jungle impression.**

 **Weiss truly has shitty luck this time around, only thing worse for her at this time and place to be partners with is either Blake or Cardin. Even Nora would be better then those two as one is a former white fang member and the other is a racist and sexist bully.**

 **Still, Ren held his own very well and Jaune found out the hard way flirting with Weiss will get you a punch in the baby maker..."**

Ruby:I'm still picking bark out of my teeth...

Weiss:And I'm still checking to see if we-JAUNE... can have kids...

 **elris5morsky- "That "please don't be Nora" part killed me cause you know that he either stated looking for her at the same time in canon or stared at her in suspicion if she was with him."** lol i loved that part to.

 **Nikola the Einstein- "** **The moment Yang walks in on them, Ren is going to die either of bodily harm courtesy of Yang, or exhaustion from the Ren/Yang/Ruby threesome Yang will instigate. Well written chapter by the way."** For the record... this is from the School days spin off... but its only slightly cheating.

man... didn't noticed how many of these i loved. sorry if thats a bit much xD.

* * *

 **Phew... okay I think we're ready to end this.**

 **Everyone else: WAIT!**

 **What now?**

 **Ren: Well we've been thinking. You won;t release the next chapter for who knows how long since youre getting back to working on your other fanfics.**

 **Yeah, so?**

 **Ruby: Soooooo, why not give the viewers a little something.**

 **like?**

 **Blake: Well... how about some Q &A segments?"**

 **Q &A?**

 **Jaune: Yeah. It wont take up your time for writing other stuff and it gives the viewers more control over our lives... whyre we suggesting this again?**

 **Hmm... why not. If they have any questions we can do some commedy skits to answer. So you guys can ask as many questions you want, to whoever you want. Even to people like Ozpin and Cinder, or maybe even me.**

 **Welp glad that's settled. Velvet.**

 **Velvet: Hmm?**

 **How good are you at licking chocolate off people?**

 **Velvet:W-what?! I-I've never even-!**

 **Well get ready for the third chapter for "Lotus Prince:School days"**


	14. Back in Action

"Uh, Jaune...?" The black haired teen rubbed the back of his head as he held his other near, though cautiously mind you, the knight to comfort him. He wanted to make sure that his friend who was currently threatening to blow chunks all over the floor would not do it on him at least. "You sure you don't wanna head over to the bathroom." The slight desperation in his voice was caught by their female companions.

"Jaune," the crimson reaper tilted herself forward to so that she could get a better view of her sickly looking friend. Sometimes she hated being so short, especially when she was sitting next to such tall people. "Maybe this trip wasn't the best thing for you." She chuckled nervously as she tried her best to lighten the mood. Her first attempt ended poorly and this one wasn't any better.

"I'm..." He immediately covered his mouth and his cheeks puffed out causing Ren, Ruby, Blake, and Velvet to rise from their seats and take a frightened step back. Oh right... he forgot to try and not talk. After checking to make sure that nothing would spill out from the suffering teen, they took back their seats."I'm... okay..." Short and simple words...

Ren sighed at his friend's stubbornness and while Ruby muttered something along the lines of 'just like the first day'. That was a story Ren would like to hear at some point... preferably when he wasn't cowering in fear of being hit by a rush of vomit.

Blake tried her best to put her focus back to her book but couldn't help keeping one eye locked on Jaune.

Velvet, on the other hand, couldn't hide her shyness. Going on a trip away from her friends for a week? To... some sort of beach resort at that? She hated the idea of wearing a swimsuit, especially a bikini. A sigh escaped passed her lips as she recalled some past events. "People look at me and make fun of me enough because of my ears..." She made sure she talked slightly enough so the others wouldn't hear her. She hated having attention on her. Whenever someone really did it was just to insult her for being... her. Well... She smiled slightly. "No no... don't forget your teammates." Haft of her teammates were faunes and they treated her like she was one of them. _And now him too..._

Her eyes glanced over to the pony-tailed teen who was currently, with the help of Ruby, trying to help ease the pain of their blonde haired friend.

She cupped her cheeks as she started to fall into a series of giggles.

"Velvet?" Hearing her name called out she immediately stopped what she was doing but couldn't hide her slightly flushed cheeks. Turning her head sideways she was face to face with her seat neighbor, Blake, who gave her a questioning look by raising one eyebrow at her.

"O-oh!" She slightly gasped. "H-hello, Blake. Was I disturbing your reading?"

"Hmm..." Velvet gulped slightly as Blake didn't say a word at first. "Nevermind." Velvet released a mental sigh. "Must've been my imagination." She went right back to her book.

Velvet closed her eyes as she straightened herself in her seat. _That was so embarrassing...,_ She thoughted. _I can't just get caught up in thought like that. This is... this is a vacation that I won. I won't waste it by shying out! I will enjoy this trip as much as I can! And It'll be great!_

"Velvet?" This time Ren called her.

"Gah!" She cried out as her thoughts were interrupted. "I did it again!" She cried.

* * *

 **Man it feels good to write again for this. Sorry I've left this story for so long. You wont believe the series of events that have happened. First I have to go get surgery on my back so I was out for like a month. Then when I get back my internets gone and I just got it back today... Not my best time I'll tell you that. But hey, I'm here now I can try to get back into the swing of things. Now I'll start with a short chapter but next time i'll make it more satifying for you all as we go through the... cyber-netix arc.**


End file.
